The Chronicles of Anya
by zombie-hunt
Summary: My first fanfic I've been working on for the last five months. Anya thought she was a regular teenager, but a flash back from the past starts to repeat itself. The first chapter won't make much since, but when the other chapters come up, it will trust me. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There is a monster in this world that is our society. It has infected our younglings (that means children, if you didn't already know) including social groups. They think everything belongs in a group in order to fit in society. I think its bullshit, but what do I know. It all starts in high school, that's were all the groups started, social groups. High school was one step closer to hell. How do I know because I used to be one of them, now, I've changed. They wanted me too, but I told them to fuck off. The groups in high school are corrupted. I can remember it like it was yesterday. I can see the groups clear as day. So many groups, so many corrupted minds. The preppy group was not hard to find. Most of them were the beautiful, gorgeous, perfect hair, thin bodies, smelly expensive perfume bitches I've ever seen. They guys in the group were the same, but not bitches just bastards and assholes with gorgeous hair and good looks. You could hear them on the other side of the room. That's when I come in.

Over on the other side of the room, leaning against the wall was me. I know I was an outsider. I already knew that when I moved here from California. I would usually wear red, black, grey, hot pink, purple, dark blue clothes. Yeah, they had designs on them that I make myself or order them at Hot Topic or on their website. I dressed different than others including the Goths, but I don't try to fit in with them. I'm not all dark and emotional like them. Their make-up is all black and fingernail polish is black and listens to dark music. They even cut their wrists with razor blades and they watch themselves bleed to death. That is just beyond corrupted then the preps and what they do in their minds both emotional and physical.

Again I'm leaning against the wall enjoying the show. I get lot of stares and weird looks because of my "inventible" look. Wearing one of my t-shirts I made myself was one of my great creations which were a band shirt named My Chemical Romance. I had used one of the song title named "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" with a character named Gaz from the disturbing kid show called Invader Zim. No one had no fucking idea what my shirt meant, but who gives a flying fuck. I could care less what they think of me. Anyway the shirt was black with the sleeves halfway to my elbows and I can say my shirt is the shit. Anyway I was wearing my neon red skinny jeans I got at Hot Topic, black Doc Martin boots that go up to my shins, studded black belt with silver studs, one chain hooked to my belt with my wallet connected to it in my back pocket, black, red and white rubber bands on each wrists, bracelet that says, "MCR Cares" (buy a bracelet, a dollar is donated. To the "Make a Wish Foundation") on my right wrist, didn't bring a jacket; its fall it ain't that cold! Wore a black hat/beanie and wearing smoky eyeshadow (it's not heavy eyeshadow) and wearing somewhat preppy lip gloss because my lips were chapped and this was all I had left. I admit I am kind of corrupted, but not as corrupted as everyone else in this god forsaken school.

Seeing every social group known to man is entertaining to watch. I look all over the room, listening to my music with my Skull Candy headphones (not the ear buds) music at full blast so that it's blasting right out of the headphones. I know a lot of people can hear it, but who gives a shit. When I lean against this wall, I know I'm waiting for the show to start. Just getting to hear all the different group's social life is just a big joke. I thought high school was suppose to be a sanctuary to escape your parents that might be smothering you or parents who yell and argue all the time and you're stuck in the middle. Half of that part is true, but everyone talks about everyone's parents saying, "oh she won't let me get a nose job" or "they won't let me get a boob job" and all this other shit I hear every other day. Yet again, I don't' really listen to the conversations I'm always listening to my music to drain out the obnoxious sounds called voices in this damn hell hole. Every time I come to this song always listen to the playlist that I make myself. The playlist is called "Corrupted". I know fits,huh? The songs are not corrupted, but they describe how corrupted is in the world, so that's what I went for. The artists itself aren't corrupted, but some of the singers are, but not everyone is. Well, in high school yes, but not the artist and to the song I'm listening to says, "I'm sorry, but I'm glad you're dead because you were a bitch to everyone" song. The song is called "Dead!" by My Chemical Romance. Fits with everything, don't you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I never wanted to tell anyone this, but I am a survivor of the 9/11 tragedy. It was a difficult time for me and my dad too, so I'm not gonna go into full detail into this, but give you the basics. I had lost my real parents there since that's where my dad worked. I barely made it out alive when the plane hit the tower. All I remember is being carried out of the tower and headed towards the hospital and waking up in a hospital bed and seeing Gerard next to me who is my father now. We had moved to an unknown state so no one have heard of a miracle child who survived the 9/11 tragedy. It was a safe place to be at the time because I was afraid staying in New York. It was time for a change in both of our lives. We lived in this town called Portsmouth for eight years. I'm a junior in high school and dad thought it would be a good thing if we had some rules in the house. These are dad's rules:

Dad's Parent Rules: 

Rule 1: Curfew is at 10:00 every school day. Weekends are at 11:00.

Rule 2: Finish all homework before doing anything else, like hanging out with friends, going on the computer etc.

Rule 3: Finish all chores that are given that day.

Rule 4: No sneaking any friends after curfew including guys!

Rule 5: No guys in your bedroom! (He made that rule very clear).

Rule 6: If you ever have a boyfriend and ready to have sex, talk to dad about it first.

Rule 7: No smoking, drinking, drugs etc.

Rule 8: Never change who you are for anyone. You're beautiful the way you are and you don't need to change who you are in order to fit in everyone else. Be who you are and always love yourself.

Rule number eight stuck to me like glue and he's right. I don't need to change to fit in and love myself. That rule stuck to me ever since he establishes those rules. I never broke rules because I knew they were pointless and even if I did break those rules, he would never change his view about me. He treated me like every other parent would treat their children. Happiness and love. Dad loves me with all his life and he's a wonderful father and he respects me too. Just seeing those memories and playing them back in my mind like a home movie makes me shed one tear. Once it would hit my cheek it would dry up like nothing had ever happened. I know I'm not an ordinary person and dad knows it too, but I'll discuss that later. Apparently the bell for class has already rang and the cafeteria was deserted. I turned off my iTouch and slide my headphones off my head and slid them to my neck so they can hang. Slid my iTouch in my pocket and I stood their leaning against the wall for a little bit longer. I started to smirk. I started to think about my life if dad hadn't adopted me. My life would've been fucked, I started to realize that. I know my life isn't perfect and I know I'm not normal either, so why do I have this feeling inside of me? Whatever it is, I'll have to find the answer later, classes were about to begin, well more like advisory full of preppy kids and one kid who is somewhat like me, but not really. I smirked one more time and said to myself, "such a fucked up world."

So I always go up for advisory class late as usual and the teacher always gets mad at me, but not everyone else. She's loud so everybody in the library from different grades can hear the lecture "why being late is bad for everyone" and she always single me out every fucking day. Although, I always have a plain face expression on every time she talks, she eventually stops talking or I start walking away toward the back. Every time I walk to the back, I get laughs from everyone else that includes the preps. Whispering in each other ears and chuckling at me expect for one prep girl and prep guy. They never seem to do anything to me or talk shit about me. It seems odd for them and it sets the atmosphere weird around the area. I would look at them out of the corner of my eye and just casual walk away; they would always look down when I walk past them, like they were sad for me. I could care less if they are sad for me; they know nothing about me and intend to keep it that way. No one knows that I'm a survivor of the collapsing twin towers of 9/11. Dad kept the adoption under wraps because he didn't want the media to record my life and corrupted it. I fully understand his decision. If word got out, chaos would be around this school like wildfire. Only the teachers know and the vice principals knows about it, that's it. However, if those two knew about it, then there's no telling what they could do with that information. You know what they say keep your friends close, "keep your enemies closer."

Lunch could not come any sooner. I was fucking starving, but the school's food suck! I didn't bring food because no one does that anymore. It was pointless so no one does it anymore. So I force myself to eat the fucked up school food. When I got my food, I try finding a table, but that's not going to happen. I look around and a sea of insanity teenagers has taken over the cafeteria. I just stood there and looked all over and see a bunch of stuck up teenagers with their peers talking and smacking their mouths and food flying everywhere. It's disgusting! I didn't want to waste my time, so I walked towards the door and sunlight shined on my hat. I look all over and I see no one out here, so I'm really an outsider. I sat on the ground and leaned against the brick wall and ate the rubber chicken nuggets. God these fucking sucks, but there better then the pizza. I was thinking about getting the pizza, but then I heard some kid got food poisoning from eating it. It tarred his stomach to shreds. I pulled my hand back thinking it was about to eat me or some shit like that. Chicken nuggets will satisfy me for a little bit longer, but then again I usually call dad to bring me food. We don't live far from the high school. There's like a neighborhood near the school and keep going down this steep hill. Dad wanted to live closer to the school, so I wouldn't have to take the bus and me to have a normal life as possible. He didn't want me to be involved with the media and being known as Gerard's adoptive daughter or miracle child survives 9/11 destruction on the Trade Center. I respected his decision. I didn't want to be known as a miracle child. It's so fucked up.

So you know where I live. Now only if I could dad to walk up here and give me real, good taste food. Even though it's against the rules to have a "friend" or "family member" to come up and bring you food, but no one gives a shit about the rules and both me and dad think it's stupid so, that's the only rule we break. Then again, these nuggets aren't that bad, so I won't call him, but I'll text him about the food. He doesn't want me to get food poisoning because he will call the school and complain about it. What I didn't know is that somebody was watching me. I didn't freak out or anything, but I did feel an unpleasant feeling in the atmosphere. It wasn't a prep kid or a Goth, but a misunderstood guy. I glanced over and he looked different. Is he new? Even though I'm a junior and I know every kid in this shit hole, I've never seen him. However, I know one thing about him, he's an outsider. I didn't know what to say so I didn't talk to him, instead I looked at my phone and a text message appeared. It was from dad. His text said, "As long it's not going to kill your stomach like that last kid, then its fine with me I'll be home until school ends. Love you!" Dad usually text me throughout the day, to make sure I stay out of trouble and the trouble I get, the punishment I get. I'll explain it later, I got company.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well, well, well, if it isn't the two preps I was talking about earlier. I felt the atmosphere shit from pure clearness to darkness of hell. They walked towards me with the same expressions on their faces from this morning. They know something and I want to find out. I got up and brushed off the dirt and leaned against the brick wall waiting for them. I look like a fucking drug dealer.

"If my eyes deceive me, I see the Queen of popularity and I'm here in her presence."

"We want to know" says the dumbass blonde. She's trying to be serious, but I can see it in her eyes, she's not succeeding.

"You know, trying to be all serious is just one big show for me. So, stop with all the crap and tell me what you want or get out of my face and let me enjoy my freedom." I crossed my arms after I said that. The prep guy started to speak.

"We just want to ask you something" said the blonde hair prep guy. For them being serious is just one big show.

"Whatever game you're playing, you can count me out." I started to grab my bad and then the unthinkable happened. A gun shot was fired. I looked back and saw the blond guy on the ground bleeding to death. I run towards him and kneel next to him to see if he was still breathing. He was still alive. I didn't know where the blonde popularity girl went. She must've been kidnapped or so I thought. I saw a pair of legs around the corner. I never thought I would us it till this day. I went into my bag and took out a black case. I started to tremble when I opened it. It was the black firearm that was engraved with red cursive lettering that says "Crimson Rose Elite Squad". I stared at it for a minute and then I felt a hand on my wrist and looked down, this guy looked at me and I could see his fear in his eyes and wanted me to stay with him.

"I'll be right back. I'm not going far" as I told him quietly. He understood and tried nodding his head, but could barely move. I put my hand on his forehead and gently laid his head down on the ground. I smiled gently at him and he smiled back. I took the firearm out of the case, got up and slowly started to walk toward the white pair of legs around the corner. All I could hear was my heart beat, slowly getting louder in my head. Gripping the gun in my head and went into position. I admit I was scared as shit and didn't know what to expect, but that's what you get for being in this kind of situation. As I got to the corner, I walked around the corner; this day couldn't get any worse. I was wrong, it just did.

She was dead. They sliced her neck open, stabbed her chest multiple times, cuts and bruises all over her arms and legs. I wanted to scream, but couldn't. Why did this happen? Why did someone kill the Queen of popularity? Did someone have a grudge on her? However, one question lingers in my head, who murdered the Queen of popularity? All these questions and no answers to them. I heard police sirens coming and they aren't far away. I put my firearm in my big ass pocket and walked around the corner, kneeled next the guy and didn't say a word to anyone. The police sirens were blaring in my ears, I thought I was gonna go deaf. Ten police cars, two ambulance cars and three firefighter trucks. I watched them take the blonde guy and put him in one of the ambulance car. I wanted to go with him, but I had to stay. I was going to be questioned right here, right now.

"What were you doing when all of this was happening?"

"I was about to go inside, so I can beat the crowd before the bell rang. I walked toward the door and that's when I heard the shot. I looked back and saw the guy on the ground bleeding to death. I ran toward him and he was still alive, but I didn't find the girl until I walked around the corner and the girl was butchered like Michael Myers would do to his victims." The detective wrote everything down of what I know and what I saw today. He looked at me and noticed something bulky was in my pocket.

"What's in your pocket?" I looked down and I couldn't lie about it the bulkiness in my pocket.

"I'll say it again, what is in your pocket?" I seriously couldn't lie about it, so I had no choice. I sighed and put my hand in my pocket and showed him my "Crimson Rose Elite Squad" firearm. He looked at it and he recognized it and he remembered me.

"You used to be on the Crimson Rose Elite Squad, weren't you?" I looked up at him and felt sad and full of sorrow. Memories started flowing before my eyes like an old western movie in black and white. I felt eyes on me and I had to say something. I whipped the tears away and looked serious instead of this weak person.

"Yes I was, but that was a long time ago. I'm not on the squad anymore." Tears started running down my face and I was crying for the first time ten years ago. I heard my dad's voice and I pushed the detective and his partner out of the way and ran towards dad. Running towards him brings back memories from that day. Gun shots were fired and hear different voices yelling in the distances to each other. I felt more tears streaming down my face and running towards dad's arms. Dad met me halfway and I could feel his warm arms around me. We both fall to our knees and hugging each other with all our might. Dad hated to see me cry. He feels like he couldn't do anything. Everyone started to stare, but all they could think about was that day of the Crimson Rose Elite Squad being murdered. One by one were getting slaughtered either at day or night. After the last brutal murder, the murderer disappeared. No one has seen him after that. Two years later, he left his mark and left it on that poor blonde prep. These memories are sealed in my memories until the day I die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After getting questioned by the police, they all started leaving and putting an investigation on the brutal murder. They know it's not me since I was just a witness. Dad had me close to him when the detective walked towards us. He pulled me close to his chest and put one arm around my waist and gave that "protective father" look towards the detective. He stopped and gave an emotionless look towards dad.

"I want to ask one more question" said the detective wit h a harsh, loud voice. "Why did he come back?"

"How should I know?"

"Because you are the one that he is after." He started walking toward us again. I clenched on dad's shirt and he noticed I was getting afraid and wanted to go home. "What do you want from us?"

"I want to know the truth. Why didn't he kill you when he had the chance." He is walking slowly like a lion teasing its prey before attacking. "He left you alive for a reason, but for what reason is that?" Dad started to walk backwards slowly and still holding me tightly. "Why did he go through so much trouble to get to you and he kept you alive and now he's back and he's coming for you." He was standing right in front of us and giving me a starving yet seductive look towards me. "How did this pretty face get involved with this kind of murder and killed all your teammates including your master," his hand was about to stroke my cheek, but his hand was stopped by dad and as he grabbed the detective hand, dad gave him a hardcore look to the detective.

"If you lay one finger on my daughter, I'll break you in half." Dad's voice got really harsh a voice. I was clenching on to dad's shirt for dear life. He let go and both of us walked away and not looking back at him. Dad grabbed my bag and we both walked away and headed home. The detective was still watching us and I could feel his eyes on us like daggers. More and more eyes watched us and the secret was blown. By tomorrow, everyone will know my name. The secret was out. Everyone will know that I'm a survivor of 9/11 and I was a member of the famous "Crimson Rose Elite Squad."

Even being up in this big tree in my front yard isn't helping get my mind off of things. Everything happened so fast today, I can't think straight. Who would have decided to go after the "Queen Bee" and butcher here around the corner of the school. I know Michael Myers would, but not just some murderer would do that in the midst of daylight. This is more of a fucked up world then I thought. The only thing I was more worried about is school. I know I'm not known person in the whole damn school, but after today, I'm fucked. There is no escaping from this situation. By tomorrow, everyone will know who I am and my name. Once I get through the school, I will feel all eyes on me and get stares that I get all my life. All eyes will be on me. I feel like I should be fake sickness, but I'll just be avoiding the situation. I heard the door being open and I felt dad's presence nearby.

"What did they say? Am I involved in this Michael Myers murder?"

"I wish you weren't, but there's nothing I can do."

"So what's going to happen to me? Am I going back into the witness protection program again?" I wasn't looking at dad while I was sitting in the tree. Dad didn't like that I was being sarcastic about this kind of situation, but it was the only thing that was making me laugh inside. I was staring out into the distance while I was talking to dad. "Should I pack tonight?"

"You're not going into the witness protection program." He said with calm yet demand voice. I sighed in relief that I didn't have to go back in that bullshit of a program.

"Their sending someone to watch/protect you for this investigation. He works for the U.S. Government and their sending him here; he should be here tomorrow morning before you go to school. They also told me we can't communicate with anyone while this investigation is going on including family members."

"Oh great. It's freshman year all over again."

"Tonight is the last night to talk to Uncle Mikey and everyone else. They're going to be here in 20 minutes." He started to walk away and stopped halfway to the door and turned toward me while I was sitting on the branch of the tree. He broke the silence. "I know this all came back to what happen with the squad and the murderer, but this is the only way to protect you and this guy from the U.S. Government sounds pretty official. I know your upset about all of this and I know this reminds of all the stuff that happen to the squad." I knew what he was going to ask and I wished he didn't, but it is his job as a father to ask. He doesn't want me to get hurt or killed. I know I won't be mad at him, just makes me feel more sorrow about it.

"Are you going to reform the Crimson Elite Squad?" I never thought being asked that question would be today after being the main suspect of the murder of the "Queen Bee" and being under protection of a U.S. Government agent would ever happen. If it was the same murderer who killed my squad members, then I know I need to reform the Crimson Rose Elite Squad. However, if it wasn't the same murderer who had a grudge on the "Queen Bee", must have been a groupie of the preps or someone else at another school did. Two major possibilities, one slim chance that everything could fall apart. I had to answer dad sometime and he was waiting for my answer.

"Give me a day; I'll give you an answer tomorrow after school. I'll know by then. If anything else happens while I'm at the school, I'll call you. You can have my answer then." After I said that it became silent between dad and me. The wind started blowing and leaves started to fall from the trees and the wind filled in the silence. Thinking about everything that has happened to us always ended up getting murdered. I turned towards dad and I wanted to say something positive, but I couldn't think of anything positive to say. We didn't want to be in this, but we are in it. If I do have to reform the Crimson Rose Elite Squad and take down this murder. It's going to be rough, but I've been in worse situations. Dad had a worry face on and yet it felt sad to me. I sighed.

"I'm going to be okay dad. Everything is going to be okay."

"What if everything is not okay? What if it's the same murderer who killed your squad members? More and more people are getting hurt and getting involved in this situation. Everyone knows who you are and who your family is."

"I know, but they don't know my past though. They don't know I'm a survivor of the Twin Towers on 9/11."

"Yet. They don't know yet. We have to be careful of what we say in public and on the phone. We don't know whose listening or watching us. If you do reform the squad, you have to be careful who you recruit and who you can trust." I know he was right about trusting people including the ones I'm going to recruit for the Crimson Rose Elite Squad. "I'm going to choose wisely on who I'm going to choose. If this keeps going, everyone in that whole school is screwed!" Silence fell upon both me and dad. I could hear the wind whispering in my ear I looked into the distance and the sun was almost down. Darkness was upon us. I sighed and jumped of the branch and landed on the soft grass. I walked towards dad and looked at him with a mixed emotional expression on my face. Time to break the silence.

"I know what I'm up against. I'm a strong fighter. I was trained for this. You know what." Dad was uneasy about everything that has happened. He turned his face to the right and lowered his head with sadness and completely lost face expression. I put my hand on his cheek and turned it toward my face. Tears started streaming down his face, it was the first time I have ever seen him cry. I used my thumb to wipe the tears away. Sadness and sorrow started to fill his eyes. "I don't want to lose you. You're my whole life. You're the light to my heart. You're the bundle of happiness. If I lost you to that monstrous murderer, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Hearing those words coming out of his mouth was like someone punching me in the gut.

"You're not going to lose me. I will never let that monster touch me. I'm not going to let him rip this family apart. Not in a million years." Dad need to hear this. I don't want him to be sad anymore. I don't want him thinking I'm going to die or be murdered. I have to protect him. Before reforming the squad with new members, family come first. "I swear to dear life, I will protect this family from that murderer." I said it with such determination in my voice. He looked at me with faith in me. "I won't let him touch you or this whole damn world. I'll do whatever it takes to protect this family, I promise you that." I could feel the wind brush against my shoulder and it fell into silence. The sun was getting close to the horizon and darkness was upon us. We had to go inside. "I won't reform the squad yet. I'll wait when the time is right." Dad nodded his head and gave me a hug. He needed one and I hugged him back. I felt his tears drop on my shoulder, I hugged him really tight. After a few minutes, we both heard a car coming in the neighborhood. It was Uncle Mikey.

"Hey Gerard! Hey Anya!" Uncle Mikey's voice echoed a little, but it wasn't that much. He waved at him while he was walking towards us. He hugged dad (their brothers, if you didn't know that) and hugged me and spun me around. He always does that, but it puts all of us in a good mood. We needed it, we needed something to smile about. "Guess what!" he started to laugh.

"What's with the presents?" dad said with a cheerful voice.

"Of course they are! Now what kind of uncle would not bring presents for their granddaughter? What kind of question is that!" I laughed at Uncle Mikey's jokes; they don't make sense half of the time, but still funny.

"My young yet naive brother, you still have a lot to learn my friend." Dad pats him on the shoulder and walks him to the house as I follow from behind. All the sadness and sorrow all went away. Having Uncle Mikey here lightens up the mood and dad is smiling. I'm happy when smiles. It makes me happy and now the house is filled with happiness and cheers. However, I just realized, tonight is the last night I got to spend time with Uncle Mikey. I guess it's time to break the news to Uncle Mikey. Better make this night worth it. As I walked in the house, I said, "Uncle Mikey-"he looked over and I had a breaking news face on. His smile went away slowly. I breathed in and held my breath for a second and said, "We need to tell you something." Silence went around the room. As I let my breath out, I shut the door to the outside world. Let the nightmare begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Being asleep never felt so good, only tiny little thing, it's a school day. I heard my alarm go off to my favorite anime theme song called "Highschool of the Dead", another perfect song for my corrupted high school. I have wicked taste in music! Anyway, I got up and turned my alarm off and went downstairs to get some breakfast for myself. However, I heard another voice in the kitchen. It wasn't just dads, it was someone else. I walked into the kitchen and saw a really cute guy sitting at the island.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I have to go to school."

"Uh, hun today is a Saturday. You don't have school." After he said that, my head was about to explode. Fuck! "And you didn't tell me this why?"

"I forgot to tell you last night. With Uncle Mikey visiting it just slipped from my mind." I wanted to hurt the living shit out of him, but I didn't have the energy to do it.

"Ugh! I'm going back to bed. Wake me up later." I walked back up the stairs and shut the door to my room, I turned on my speakers, plugged in my itouch, and turn on my favorite anime theme song called "Highschool of the Dead" and fell asleep like a baby. Dad could hear it from the kitchen and just laughed and so did the cute guy, well, he smirked. Dad looked at him and said, "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting it."

"No problem. I'm usually not known, but if I am going to protect her, she will need to know my name."

"Well, she won't wake up until one since yesterday took a lot out of her and got her thinking a lot more than usual."

"Was it about the murder yesterday at her school?"

"That's the one. She's basically the main suspect, be sides the guy who was shot in the chest. Almost hit his heart, just two more inches and he would've been dead."

"He almost experienced death. He got lucky, it wasn't his time yet."

"Yeah, but it will be soon."

"What do you mean by that?" Dad didn't answer quickly to the question, but he did answer with caution. However, if this guy was going to protect me, than he probably needs to know what happen two years ago. The Myers Massacre.

"Two years ago, Anya joined an elite squad called Crimson Rose. They protected the school in secret, no one knew about expect the principal of the school. He wanted extra protection for the school since it was threaten by five different schools from different towns. Bristol, Tiverton, Newport, LaSalle and the worst of them, Middletown. Middletown and Portsmouth have a wicked rivalry for at least 15 years. So the principal decided to have the Crimson Rose Elite Squad to attend every rivalry sport games to keep from Middletown doing something horrible to students and parents who were at the games. So they did. The team would equip every weapon they had from family member's gun to their master's shurikens. Some of the members bought at least three firearms and a year supplies of bullets because they didn't know what to expect. They at least caught 20 students trying to break in the school at night, during performance at school, pep rallies, chorus and band concerts during school hours and whole bunch of other events they destroy." Dad paused for a few minutes after talking about me joining the elite squad. The guy sitting at the island was interested about me and my past. Plus, he needed to know about and what he's getting himself into and about the investigation.

"So this school called Middletown, did all of that at her school?" Dad nodded at the guy's question. He didn't show an expression on his face. "So what did the squad do to the guys who did all that?" Dad didn't answer quickly, but he did take a moment before answering the question. He had to word it just right.

"They would force them out of the school with a little encouragement." Dad wasn't happy at the time when I was on the squad or what I did to the students of Middletown High School.

"They used their weapons to force them to get out or hand them over to the police. Anya used her firearm, well, more like show them that 'we will kick your ass if you don't 'get out of our school' type of thing. Although, they targeted everyone in one spot, but they also went after a certain student like captain of the football team, head cheerleader, student council president, top video gamer, computer hacker even the king and queen of popularity."

"The girl who was murdered yesterday? She was the queen, wasn't she?"

"Yup, never though the queen would die so young."

"What happened after these certain students were targeted by Middletown? How did the squad stop them?" Dad didn't know how to answer the question, but he needed to know.

"They played deadly games against each other and it would be in the school. Middletown students called themselves The Myers Massacre."

"The Myers Massacre? Why call them that?"

"Because it was run by two brothers, Alex Myers and Ryan Myers. They ruled Middletown high; his brother was next in line for the throne after Ryan graduates."

"Did Alex take the throne?"

"He did, but after school started he was transferred-"he paused for a moment before finishing what he was going to say.

"Where did he get transferred too?" Dad wanted to tell him, but he couldn't say anymore after that. We had to be careful of what we talked about.

"I think that's enough for right now. Anya doesn't really like me talking about her past, especially what happened two years ago with the squad." The guy was disappointed that he stopped, but understands why he stopped. "However, if you talk to her about what you've been through or something similar to what she's been through. 50 to 50 chances she might give you the second half from two years ago." He was intrigued of what dad said. "By the way, you didn't tell me you name." The guy looked up and was in complete thought on how he was going to approach me.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Leon S Kennedy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gray skies, dark gravestones, leaves on the ground, weeping trees and a tall dark tower in the distance. I was near an iron gate and had a red rose in my hand and in a black long dress wearing black ballerina shoes.

"Where am I?"

"At the plantation from our first assignment."I turned around and saw someone I hold dear to me. He wore a long black sleeve shirt that the sleeves were pushed up half way to his forearms, jeans and black and white skater shoes. His hair color was red-orange color and his skin and his skin was pale, his eyes were blue as the ocean, on his face was a streak of blood across his cheek. It was Hutch.

"Hutch?"

"Anya."

"What's going on? Why Am I here at the plantation?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I became more confused than usual. Most importantly, why is Hutch? He's dead, isn't he? I know he is, he died here on our first assignment. He was the very first member of the Crimson Rose Elite Squad.

"Why are you here Hutch?"

"This is place I died remember? My first assignment on the squad." Silence came upon us after he brought that up. I became sad all of sudden. I know this is a dream, but it feels so real. I walked toward Hutch slowly. I wanted to touch him, but I didn't know whether he might disappear or not. I was an inch away from him and I stopped walking. He stared at me with those ocean blue eyes. This is no ordinary dream I'm having, it was a memory.

"So, why am I here Hutch?" He didn't answer yet and I don't think he wasn't going to give me the answer easily.

"Why here, why now? Why bring me to the place where you died?" My voice was as calm as it can be, but I didn't want to yell at Hutch, but I was coming to a close of yelling. "Hutch, I need answers. Please just tell me why am I here?" I don't think Hutch wanted me to be out in the cold, but he was being hesitated about telling me. He sighed and finally spoke.

"I brought you here because you need to know something. Something that the school is hiding." My eyes started going wide and started to get curious about what the school is hiding.

"What do you mean that the school is hiding something? What do you mean about that?"

"The school covered up the name of the murderer who killed me here and who killed the girl at your school."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've been watching over you. In reality, I'm just a spirit. It lingers in the world that I died in and never left. I watched how the squad grew with teamwork, leadership and trust you had with your teammates. You guys became more than teammates, you guys became a family, but it all changed when The Myers Massacre ambushed you guys when they told you they kidnapped the leader of the preps." I gave him a stern look for bringing up that ambush during freshman year. I never wanted to be reminded of that night because we lost our master. "I saw the fight and I wished I never did, but I had too."

"Than why bring it up then! Why bring up that horrible night!

"Because I saw out master get killed by one of the Myer's brother! I saw how he was killed! How he was murdered by Ryan Myers!" Bringing up master's death pissed me off more than usual.

"I was there in flesh and blood! I saw his death right before my eyes! I was scarred for life! I tried to protect him, I tried to protect everyone! Ryan saw the weakness in my eyes, he found out my weakness and I killed him for it! I killed Alex Myers!" After yelling those words to Hutch, I woke up from the dream. I shot up from my bed, sweating and tears streaming down my eyes. Breathing heavily, I couldn't hear my own thoughts. I got out of my bed grabbed my firearm and walked toward the tall mirror on my closet door and saw how pale I was. Something is happening to me and I don't know what it is. The murder, the strange dreams. "What's happening to me!" I said to myself angrily. I glanced down at my right hand gripping on the firearm. Is it because I want to reform the squad? Are the spirits of the squad pissed off? Are they trying to make me go mad? I don't know what's wrong with me. Gripping tightly on my firearm, I looked back at the mirror and saw another's reflection.

I turned around a punched at the shadowed figure, but blocked my attack. He lunged right towards me and dodged toward the door and opened it. "Dad! Help me!" I screamed before the shadow figure grabbed my hair pulling me away from the door and slamming it. Dad and Leon heard me screaming and ran upstairs to my room. I was fighting off my attacker and trying to get towards the door, but he would figure me out. The door was banged down and Leon lunged towards the shadow figure and punched him and the grip was loose on my hair and ran toward dad until Leon was pushed towards me and knocked both me and Leon to the floor. Both of our weapons were on the opposite side of the room. The shadow figure walked toward us, Leon put himself between me and the figure. The figure pointed his gun at Leon's heart and was about to shot him. I couldn't let him die, not this soon. I lunged toward the shadow figure and pushing Leon out of the way and stabbed him with the knife Hutch gave me, but a gunshot was fired.

I stopped running toward the shadow figure and everything around me was silent. The shadow figure looked down at his stomach and he was bleeding. He looked up at me and then fell to the ground. He was dead. Who fired the gunshot at him? I looked back at Leon, but he didn't shoot him. I looked over at dad and he held my gun. Dad was the one who shot him. He saved both me and Leon. Dad swears he would never pick up a gun ever again, but he didn't want me to die so, he had no choice. I was stunned and wanted to pass out, but I couldn't. Instead, I fell to my knees and cried. I became weak and pathetic. Leon kneels beside me and pulls me towards his warm body. I was happy that Leon didn't get killed even though I barely know him, but he was protecting me. Leon was holding me tightly and I felt tears dripping on my head and noticed he started to cry too. Dad was still standing in the doorway and said, "I have to call the police and tell them someone tried to kill my daughter." Leon didn't say a word, but nodded to him. Dad left us and went downstairs and called the police.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Silence was in my room and Leon was still holding me and I finally stopped crying. His warm body gave me comfort and I looked at him, his dirty blonde hair was covering his left eye, staring at me with his dark, forest, green eyes, his skin was warm sand color, he had some muscle in his arms and he has a handsome face.

"You okay?" I nodded at him, but couldn't say anything, but I kind of needed to change before the police get here.

"I need to change clothes." I didn't look at him when I said it, but he got the message. He slowly let go of me and I slowly got up from the floor and went over to my drawer. I didn't feel like putting on jeans or anything so, I was going to put on my training sweatpants over my pajama shorts and a long dark blue sleeve with a v-neck over my black tank top. Leon didn't look even though I didn't really change, but his back was towards me to give me privacy. I walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around; we both stared at each other for a brief moment. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For protecting me from the shadow figure. You almost took a bullet for me." He was silent for a moment. I wanted him to put his arms around me so I can feel warm body. Instead, he started to walk away. I looked at my window and saw blue and red flashing lights near the house, it was the police. I walked towards the window and saw three police cars and two ambulances. Dad was outside talking to the policeman and told them what happened. I sat on the little bench that was built in the window. Watching them talk was quite interesting because I knew what they are talking about. I didn't look at Leon nor talk to him; he was still in the door war, watching me. I felt his eyes on me along with his presence. Footsteps started to get closer and I looked down at the dead figure and then something shiny was glaring in my eye. It was coming from his neck. Leon looked at me weird as I got up from the bench. He also saw something shiny on his neck too. I kneeled down next to the dead body and reached for his neck. My hand was shaking from nervousness and I was kind of afraid. My hand almost reached his neck, and then gunshots were fired. Multiple gunshots. One of the shots hit my window and I covered my head from the glass. I felt a warm body on me and I know that warmth, it was Leon. He's using himself as a shield. He held me tightly towards him and I was short on breath because he was holding me tight. I put my arms around his neck and held onto him.

"I need to get you out of here! You're not safe here!" The gunshots stopped firing and everything was silent. Leon was still pressing against me. After a minute, everything was calm down. Leon was looking out the window seeing everything and everyone was okay.

"Looks like everything is okay."

"How many are dead?" He looks at me strangely for asking that question, but dad is okay? Did he get hurt? Was he shot at? Is he dead? All those questions were in my eyes and Leon felt my emotions through my eyes. He nodded at me and looked through the broken window again to see if dad was okay. He looked at the three police cars and the two ambulances. All of the cars had bullet holes in the metal of each car. Leon looked through the crowds to find dad. After going through two crowds, he found dad.

"Found him! He's okay, but he got shot in the arm. Nothing to critical though." After hearing that, I felt relieved. Leon looked at me with his dark, forest, green eyes. It was memorizing to me and I couldn't stop looking into them. It feels like I'm looking into the forest. "Wait, what the hell am I talking about! Stop looking into his eyes damnit!" I flinched from hearing my thought, more like yelling in my head.

"Anya. Anya! Answer me!" Apparently I must've spaced out and Leon was shaking me for two minutes and I guess I didn't respond to him. I was back in reality after staring in Leon's eyes. I shook it off and put my hand over my forehead, my head started to hurt. "Anya! Answer me! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my head hurts though." I rubbed my forehead, but it wasn't really helping. Leon put his hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever.

"You're slightly warm, but I don't think you have a fever." Just having his hand on my forehead made me flinch a little. Although, I didn't have a fever, but I was bleeding from my side, but it was only a flesh wound.

"Aaaagghhh!" Leon looked at me and cupped my face in his hand.

"What's wrong!"

"My side."

"What happened?"

"It hurts. I can't get up." Leon looked at me while I'm in pain. He looked at my right side where I'm holding it. He moved my hand and saw blood seeping thought my clothes. His eyes kind of almost were wide. He pulled up my shirt half way so he can see the wound. Blood still seeping out, but not a huge amount. He could see a bullet in the wound. I got shot during open fire. He ran his fingers across the wound and I hissed because it hurts. I was in agonizing pain. Leon looked at me and put my arm around his neck and grabbed both my legs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of here. You're not safe here anymore. I have to take you back to headquarters." He picked me up like it was nothing. I groaned because of the pain, but being carried in his arms made me feel safe. God, I feel like a damsel in distress!

"I'm not leaving without dad no matter what."

"I have to get you out of here. You're my first prior."

"I won't go! Not unless he's coming with me! If he stays then so do I!" I said to him firmly. Dad was my whole world, my whole life. If he's going with a fight than I'll join him. Leon gave me a hard emotionless look to me. "If I lose him, then it's not worth me living here in this world." I got off Leon's arms, groaning of the pain while I was standing. I leaned against the wall, breathing hard, but I was still able to speak. "My father is my whole life and I am not leaving him here to die because of me! If he dies then I die with him!" Leon came closer to me and out nowhere out lips met. The kiss was firm and fierce. His soft lips were on top of my rough and dry lips of mine. A minute went by and he broke the kiss slowly. I didn't know how to react, but I just leaned against the wall.

"I won't let your dad die, I promise you, but I promise him I would protect you with my life and keep you alive. I'm not going to break his promise to him, but I won't break your promise either." I didn't know he made a promise to dad, but when he says it like that. If he made a promise to dad, then he will stand by his promise. "Look, I will do anything to protect both you and Gerard, but I have to protect you. You're my first prior and I refuse to let you die." His hands were on my shoulders firmly. I lowered my head because I started to doubt him. He cupped my face in his hands and I started to gaze into his dark, forest, green eyes. "When we get to headquarters and you're safe from danger, I will personally get him and bring him back, I promise." He was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes. He was determined to take me to safety including dad.

"How do I know you're going to bring him to headquarters? How do I know?" He looked at me and once again the second fucking time our lips met. The feel of his soft lips made me shiver all the way down my spine. The first kiss I didn't kiss back, but now I was kissing him back. It was wrong, but so right. The kiss was passionate, but Leon broke the kiss. We were both breathing hard and gazed at each other. Finally, after catching my breath I said, "You really do mean, don't you?"

"More than anything, more than my job, more than my life." I started to believe him. After all of this happening for more than twenty minutes after all of this, I forgot I was wounded.

"You know, I still have a bullet in me and I would like to get it removed from my side." I knew I had a reason for holding my side and feeling pain. Leon looked at my side and forgot I was injured too. We were caught in a moment, can't blame that.

"I guess we should start heading out."

"It's getting late. The night is vulnerable for the murderer. We need to leave in the morning. It's the murderer's weakness, his only weakness." Leon knows that I was right and I'm the one who knows about the murderer than anyone. It was our only chance.

"Then we leave in the morning." He nodded at me and I nodded back. "Let's get that bullet out and get some sleep." Great, taking the bullet out equals more pain. This is going to be one long night and I thought last night was longer, but this one takes the cake.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Anya, wake up. It's almost time to go." I was barely awake when he tried to wake me up. I opened my eyes and the light was bright in my eyes, but I had to get used to it. I got up slowly because of the wound from yesterday. It stopped bleeding after Leon took the bullet out of my side. Still in pain, but the pain is being sustained. I looked at my wound with the white bandage over it. There was spotting of blood, so I guess it bled a little while I was sleeping. I walked to the bathroom, turned on the light and looked in the mirror and I'm pale as a motherfucker.

"Shit." Just seeing myself makes me sick. I splashed my face with water and I was wide awake. After that I had to remove the bandages and put on a fresh new one. Footsteps were getting close and it was dad and Leon.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit, but I'm okay to travel. I'll be ready in fifteen minutes."

"I'm going to take your suitcase to the car. Did you pack your firearm yet?"

"No not yet. I'll pack when I put on a new bandage for my wound. It won't take long."

"Do you need any help with it?" Leon started to walk over to the bathroom door. I looked at him and he grabbed the old bandage, took his lighter and started to burn the old bandage.

"Why are you burning the bandage?" You know I didn't realize I was wearing a bra and my baggy sweatpants.

"It's an old trick they taught me back at headquarters. If you burn the bandage while the blood is stain on it, it's untraceable." That's a neat trick; I gotta remember that for next time. "Basically, the DNA of the blood is dead. Now, hold still while I put on the bandage." I held still for Leon to put the bandage on and give me a shot to ease the pain. God, I was in so much pain! He put some pressure on my wound, so the bleeding would stop. The feel of his fingertips on my warm bare skin made me shiver. He looked up at me and our eyes made contact. "You okay?"

"Yeah, your hand is cold." He looked at me with this dark, forest, green eyes and I looked at him with my brown hazel nut eyes. He put both hands on my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I started to breathe hard and slow. The hairs on my arms started to stand of excitement. The heat from his body made me sweat, that's how close he was. I could hear my heart pounding and what I'm gonna so is something I thought I would never do. I put my hands on his shoulder and lean up and I kissed him. My lips met his, but I know he wasn't going to kiss me back. I slowly removed my lips from his. I started at him with my brown hazel nut eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing." I felt his hand sliding to my neck and I closed my eyes and slowly breathed in and slowly out. Those dark, forest green eyes started into my soul. I felt his thumb rubbing under my right eye. I shed a tear. He whipped the tear away. His hand was still on my neck and he leaned and his lips were on mine. Those sweet soft lips were intoxicated. How could I not kiss back? As I was kissing him, I felt his tongue parting my lips and I didn't resist. His tongue felt good in my mouth, it makes it more intense. I parted his lips and stuck my tongue in his mouth. It was getting more and more intense between me and Leon.

"Knock, knock." Both me and Leon separated from out hot make out. I don't know how long dad was standing there watching Leon putting his tongue down my throat, but I was fucked.

"So, how long have you've been standing there?"

"Long enough that my teenage daughter is living her teenage life for once." He gave a smirk at both of us. "The car is all packed, sp you got ten minutes." He was still smirking and he started to chuckle after leaving me and Leon alone. We both looked at each other and we gazed with hunger for each other, but we had a limited amount of time. We had to leave for headquarters which was in Washington D.C. It may not sound that far, but it was. I had ten minutes to get ready. I walked out of the bathroom to go put on clothes and get all my weapon gear and ready to go. Of course, since I'm in pain, I put on my clothes slowly trying to avoid the pain. Leon watched me and helped me put on my clothes and gear. I moaned and groaned because of the pain and with the help of Leon.

"You okay?"

"Just in a lot of pain, but I'll be okay." I grabbed my two firearms, shirguns, bullets and everything else.

"You're sure packing a lot of hardware."

"It makes me safe, that's all."

"You think we're going to get ambushed, don't you?" I didn't want to say anything, but I had a gut feeling that we might be.

"I don't know, but I want to be prepared. That's all. I don't know who's out there and why they want me dead for what I know or what I might find out while on the road." I looked up at him with determination on my face. He doesn't know about what I've been through. I could see that in his face. "I will fight and find out the truth." With an emotionless face, it's the same when we met.

"I won't stop you from finding the truth or fighting the enemy, but I will fight and protect you. No matter what." He said it with determination too, but I don't know why he's doing and saying a thing like that. I guess I'm not just a assignment to him. Our eyes met once again and I could feel it. I could feel his gaze, warmth and safety in him. Does he have feelings for me? No, he can't. It's just not possible, but it's also not impossible. No, I need to stop. I looked at my itouch and saw the time; it was almost 6:00 am. He woke me up at 4:30 am and it's almost 6:00. We were running late.

"Come on, we need to leave." I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. Leon stood there for a few moments. He looked around the room and he could visualize where I stand now. He walked towards the dresser and picked up a photo of me and dad. He saw how it was professional, but there was happiness and joy. It was a small one, but it could fit in his wallet. He put it in his wallet and slides it in one and only picture holder. He looked at one more time and he started to tear up, the feelings started to swell up in his heart.

Both me and dad we're saying our goodbyes to each other, before Leon gets down. Dad started tearing up when we hugged each other one more time.

"You going to be okay?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow to go to Mikey's and waiting on your arrival in Washington D.C."

"At least you get to spend more time with him. I mean he's your brother, this may be the last time you see him."

"It's all bad timing I guess." Dad looked at me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. Leon came out of the house and walk toward me and dad.

"Time to go. Gerard, one of the agents will come here and stay with you while you're at Mikey's house. Her name is Anika Ruthless. She's the number one mortal combat and she's one of the best agent we have. She'll keep you safe." He handed a picture of Anika to Gerard. She had long brown hair, eyes blue Atlantic eyes and skin tan as the desert sand. She was a little muscular in the arms, but she was thin. It looks like she could kick some fucking ass.

"Thanks Leon. You didn't have too."

"I know, Anya would be worried about you." Dad looked at me and I gave a shy smile and dad gave a chuckle and smirked at my worry for him. He pulled me towards him and gave me one more hug before I got in the car. He looked at Leon and said, "Keep her safe."

"I will, I promise." Leon nodded. Dad let me go and I nodded and got into the car. Dad closed the door, turned to Leon and shook his hand. "She'll be sake with me. She won't get hurt.

"I know. Take care of my baby girl."

"I will." He let go and walked over to the driver's side and stared the car. It was Jeep Wrangler 2011 and the color was black. I thought I had a dark soul, guess not. Dad watched us drive away and I waved at him before he was out of my sight. He waved at us and started headed inside the house. As the black Jeep drove away from my neighborhood, we went by the school to talk to the principal about me dropping out of school. All I know is, he doesn't want his last squad member leaving his school.

"This is inexcusable!" the principal yelled.

"Here we go." As I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"You can't leave this school unprotected!"

"The squad is dismissed from this school and I have to go to Washington D.C. so I won't get butchered like the 'Queen Bee!' "

"I am not letting my last squad member quitting on this school!"

"You signed the paper without even looking at it and I'm in the witness protection program now! You can't control me anymore. Also, the school is in a hell hole and you have no right saying you made us! My master made all of us and trained each and everyone us alone! You did this to us and if you didn't heed my warning two years ago. We would be in this situation!" As I slammed my hand on his desk and gave him a piece of my mind. God, it felt so god damn good. I threw the drop out paper on his desk. "The Myers Massacre won't appear at this school ever again."

"How do you know that!"

"Because both Myer brothers are dead."

"How and why?"

"Ryan killed my master and Alex betrayed me and murdered my squad and left me alive. I killed both of them with my own firearms and watched them die in front of my eyes. I know how they kill, I would know if they came back from the dead." I gave him my "don't fuck with me you bastard" look at the principal. Silence came upon us both and Leon wasn't in the room, so I wasn't going to impress him by yelling at the fucking asshole awarding principal.

"You are dismissed Ms. Williams." I smirked at him when he said that.

"You enjoy your day." I walked away and opened the door to the hall where Leon was waiting. Apparently, as I was yelling at the dick head, he was busy being ambushed by the pretty bitches of the school. He looked up at me and I started to walk away. Leon pushed the group away and walked towards me. He grabbed my arm, pulled me closer to him and our lips met. Firm and sweet. I heard the bitches' gasps and whispering to each other and spreading the rumor like wildfire. Leon broke the kiss slowly and gazed into each other eyes. Our hands intertwined and we both walked out of school hand and hand like we've been nominated the best couple of the year. Holding his hand made me feel save, but that wasn't all. I was falling for Leon and I think he was falling for me too. However, I can't get my hopes up just yet; I'll let him tell me when he's ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We were finally on the road on our way to D.C. and I was already bored as hell. I had my itouch and I was listening to my music. Basically when I'm on the road, I was listening to my playlist I made called "The Chronicles of Forbidden Love." Cheesy, yeah, I know, but when I listen to the playlist, I can imagine a girl falling in love with a guy and we were never suppose to fall in love, Ugh, this reminds me of the Jedi Order from Star Wars. I mean, it's not all that bad, but it could be worse. Well, losing the love of your life, turning to the dark side for ultimate power…..okay that's really bad, but how could it get worse? Don't answer that. Anyway, the car ride was gonna be long, I'm listening to my music and looking out the window, watching the world outside changing before my eyes.

Leon glanced over at me and saw how I was watching everything change around me. He looked back at the road and to see if anything was unusual or if anyone was following us. It's a protocol; he has to do it for every mission. He glanced over at me one more time and saw my hand. It was empty. My legs were in the corner where the review mirror was and my elbow on the edge of the window to support my tilted head. His eyes were on the road again, but his right hand slid over to my empty hand. His fingers laced with mine and we were holding hand to hand. I didn't notice it, but I felt his soft hand on mine and felt him squeezing mine. It's his way of telling me "everything is going to be okay" feeling. I didn't squeeze back just yet if I agree with that feeling or not. However, he is putting his life in horrifying, freak show danger for me and dad, but mostly me because I'm his prior to get to safety. I glanced at Leon as he's driving and I'm starting to notice, he has a soft side. Was it for me? Or is for someone else that reminds him of someone he cares about that he works with? Whatever it was, I probably remind him of that someone. I started to squeeze his hand slowly and I shed one tear and let it dry on its own. This all happened so fast, I was never going to live a normal life. My life was never normal, I know that, dad knew that and Leon knew that. The music took me away and drifted off to sleep.

"She fell asleep," Leon said to himself. As he continues driving out of the smallest state called Rhode Island, he took his cellphone, dialed a number while using his knee to steer the wheel, and put an ear piece in his ear. He heard the calling tone, and then heard a soft yet cheerful voice.

"I thought you'd never call back?"

"Well, I have spare time, so why not call now?" He smirked at his joke he made to his partner on the other line. She chuckled.

"I see you're finally on the road. I thought the plan was to pick up the subject and head out to D.C. was yesterday?"

"We ran into of a little problem yesterday. She was almost assassinated yesterday in her own room."

"Shit! How did that happened?"

"We think he might've slipped in through the night before and either hid in her closet or under her bed."

"Jesus Christ! Was it the murderer who killed the blonde bitch?" Leon gave a "WTF" look for what Claire said. "I read her report from the Portsmouth Police department that was sent to headquarters two days ago. It sounds like the murders that happened two years ago."

"Do you think it's the some sort of copy cat or is it the same murderer who went into hiding for two years?"

"I don't know. I can look more into this if you want to know more of what you're getting yourself into."

"Might as well just in case, but I still need to get half of her side of the story first."

"What was the first half?"

"She joined an elite squad called "Crimson Rose" in her freshman year. The principal appointed them as security to protect the students."

"More like protecting certain students that were important to the school."

"More like using them for their own personal game."

"Well whatever it was, it brought up a lot of attention with the deaths of the students and members of the squad."

"And left one squad member alive."

"Which is your subject?" It went silent for a moment. Leon glanced at our hands together and then me. He needs to find out about the second half of my past. The more information he has, the better understanding about this investigation and knowing what he's dealing with.

"Leon, you still there?" He shook the feeling off and went on with his conversation with Claire.

"Yeah, I'm still here." He took his eyes off of me and back on the road. "Did you find anything?"

"I found an article about the very first murder by the group called 'The Myers Massacre.' Know anything about that?"

"It was the group that the elite squad had to compete with each other."

"Playing deadly games with guns, star-shaped knives, axes, and samurai sword fights is not competing. It's a death match."

"That would be why the death rate of students went up a year ago."

"Because of the death matches they got involved. They kidnapped the more important students say for example the Queen of Popularity was kidnapped by the Myers Massacre and they have five hours to find her and get out before they slaughter her and the team. They would make it into a deadly game, but it was basically a death match."

"They probably didn't have a choice to back down from the match unless they wanted to up the death rate of students."

"Probably, but what puzzles me most, why did this happen though? How did this happen?"

"Claire, I wished I knew the answer to that, but I don't."

"I'll keep looking into this and see what I find about what happened two years ago."

"Okay keep me posted."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I could feel the car stopped and parked. I woke up and the bright light of the sunlight was in my eyes. I looked at the back of my itouch to see if my eyes were bloodshot red. All I saw were my eyes weren't brown hazel nut; they turned to purple cat eyes. My eyes went wide and I dropped my itouch to the car floor board. I looked over at Leon and he wasn't breathing. I started breathing hard and fast. I felt my head hurt more than ever and I started groan in pain and I felt my whole body in pain. The car started to levitate and I didn't know if it was someone else, but it was me. It was levitating because of me. Then I saw a black coated figure in front of the car that was levitating. I closed my eyes and the car fell to the ground against the sensitive metal. I got out of the car and stood there in the distance. It just stood there and I don't know whether to attack or run like hell. The black coated figure started to move towards me and I took out my firearm.

"Should I shoot him or not? What the fuck am I saying!" All of a sudden, my arm was grabbed by the coated figure and grabbed my neck. I was short on breath, I couldn't move and I was losing my grip on my firearm. The black figure's grip was getting tighter and I was losing my breath and losing my sight. However, instead of finishing the job, he let me go. I fell to the ground hard, coughing to catch my breath and breathing hard. Feels like my chest is about to explode. I looked up at the figure and said in short breath, "What the fuck do you want?" he didn't say anything, he kneeled down in front of me and removed his hood and I saw a familiar face. He smiled at me like nothing ever happened.

"Hi, miss me?  
"Alex?'

I gasped for air and woke up from my hellish nightmare. I startled myself and Leon while he was driving. Okay, maybe I'm not in the car anymore. I sat up on the bed, saw a desk, couch, a dresser that has a T.V. on it, along mirror with a gold rim on it, a little desk next to the bed, a lamp on it, the phone was next to the lamp along with an alarm clock and a window that has a view of a city or a small town or something. I felt my head dizzy and my eye sight was going blurry.

"Anya! Anya, are you okay?" I blinked off my blurry eye sight and it went back to normal. "Anya! Answer me! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just another hellish nightmare." I put my hand on the side of my head, brushing my hair out of my face. Leon gave me a puzzled look. He knows something is wrong. He can read me. Damnit.

"You look pale. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. That's all." I wanted to tell him about the nightmare and how Alex appeared in my presence. This wasn't the time now; we had other things to worry about. Leon was confused and didn't know what to do. He put his hand on my head and turned it towards his face. I saw his handsome face, no emotions, but I know he's hiding it; he doesn't want me to see it. Both our foreheads leaned against each other. I didn't look in his eyes and he didn't either. Instead, I was looking down at his abs. Man, this guy works out a lot in his spare time. He has some muscles in his arms too. God, this guy has A LOT of spare time! He wasn't wearing a shirt, still had his pants on and shoes. His fingerless gloves were off too. It looks like he was going to take a shower.

"Like what you see?" I looked at him and I should slap him for saying that, but dad said be a teenager once in awhile so, why not now.

"Impressive, but not by much." I got out of the covers and walked towards the bathroom, leaving Leon behind kneeling next to the bed.

"Humph, I got stood up by a teenager." He chuckled and smirked at my comment. "Well played", he said to himself. He got up and walked up to the window and watched the city light in the dark sky.

I put on my sweatpants and a black tank top. Brushing my wet hair and seeing get the tangles out of reminds me of all the trouble I got while I was still in school. Seeing how everything changed so quickly in my life. The nightmare is still lingers in my skull and how Alex showed up. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were brown hazel nut color. I put my finger under my eye and stretched it out to see if anything was out of the ordinary. I sighed and put the towels on the rack, open the door and shut the light off. Leon looked over, but I didn't look at him. Still a little pissed for the comment he said to me. Grabbing my itouch and sat on the bed and turned on my music. "Old School Hollywood" by System of a Down always calms me down a lot when I get pissed off. Leon walked over and sat next to me on the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry for saying that to you. I was just fooling around. With all of this going on with the investigation, you almost getting killed, dropping out of school and the things going on between you and me….I don't know, maybe it's all bad timing I guess." Silence came upon the room expect for my music. It was still playing. I pulled in my legs and rested my chin on my knee. Avoiding his eyes is a lot harder than I thought. "I was just trying to get the tension off. I'm really sorry." He started to get up, but I put my hand gently on his arm and he looked at me with either excitement or I'm finally going to talk about my past or about my nightmare. It didn't look like him, but I was going to tell him sorry for just standing him up.

"I'm sorry for making that comment to you. I didn't mean too, just have a lot on my mind and a lot is going on and I didn't mean to snap at you."

"No, it wasn't your fault; I was trying to make the mood less tension. I wasn't trying to piss you off."

"I know, but I shouldn't have said that. I mean you're hot and I'm not. I don't get it." He looked with the "really" look. "But why me?" Leon gazed into my brown hazel nut eyes for a moment. Just looking into his dark, forest, green eyes make my soul dance with excitement and safety. He leaned in slowly towards me and our lips met. The feel of his lips were softer than usual, he moved more towards top of me and I slide down on my back so it doesn't feel like I'm going to knee him in the stomach. Leon was now on top of me, hand still on my neck and cheek, I put my arms around his neck, his other hand stroking my thigh and he was kissing and biting my neck. I moaned in pleasure from his biting. My hands moved down to his side as I moaned to the kissing on my lips. As he moved down to my neck, I felt my eyes change to the purple cat eyes and a deep, depth sound. I felt my breathing was getting short and I saw stuff around start to levitate around us. I had to stop, but Leon biting my neck and squeezing my thigh was pleasure and it felt so good. The tension was all gone, then I felt the bed starting to levitate. I opened my eyes and said, "Stop." Leon heard me with short breath. He looked at me and saw me and gave a confused face.

"You okay? Am I hurting you?"

"I think we need to stop for the night. I'm a little tired and a little hungry." Leon looked at the clock; it was only 8:00 pm.

"Do you want to go to a fast food place or something?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"Okay, go get dressed."

"I'll be ready in five minutes." I got out from being under Leon, grabbing black jeans, a short sleeve dark maroon color shirt and went into the bathroom and changed. Leon got up and threw on a black short sleeve shirt on. His cellphone started to ring and he was expecting a call from Claire. He answered it.

"Hey, did you find anything?"

"Why do you think it took so long for me to call?"

"I'm gonna guess you found a lot about the murders."

"Well, I had to call because another death was reported in by a local woman in Portsmouth just moments ago. The woman said her son was brutally butchered in his own room."

"Sounds like our killer."

"There's more. Apparently her son had just gotten out of the hospital not long ago. He suffered from a gunshot wound."

"Why would the killer go after a boy who had nothing to do with the investigation?"

"I'll look more into this report and see what I can find."

"Okay, keep me posted on what you find."

"You sound all calm, did something happen between you and Anya?" Leon sat on the bed, put his elbow on his knee and rested his head like he had some sort of pain. He sighed.

"Well…."

"Holy shit! You made a move on her didn't you!" He sighed out loud, shaking his head for Claire found out the 'fling' between him and me.

"I need to tell you something."

Music was blasting in the bathroom as I was getting ready to go out. I already had on my black jeans and my short sleeve dark maroon shirt which didn't take long. My wound was getting better and it stopped bleeding, but I had to put a bandage on it just in case if it does bleed again. I looked in the mirror and my eyes. They were back to normal, thank god. I put on my belt that held my two firearms and a thigh belt for my shirguns. I really don't know what to expect, but it's harmless to be prepared.

I opened the bathroom door and looked over at the window. The lights of the city brighten the night sky and saw the moon shine its rays down on the earth. I'd love moon's rays shining down, gives me peace and clears my mind. Leon looked at me and saw how I was in a peaceful state of mind.

"Hey." I turned around and gave a shy smile.

"Hey."

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I walked over to the door until a hand was laid on my shoulder.

"You're not going out with those firearms." I cocked my head with confusion.

"Why? I'm not going to kill anyone, plus, it comforts me."

"It's illegal!"

"I like to keep them on me. It keeps me safe."

"But having them on you is illegal. You could get arrested."

"Ugh, fine. I'll put them away." I de-attach my gun hollister of my belt. "Happy?"

"C'mon. Let's get you something to each before you pass out." He said that with a sarcastic voice. I walked toward the door that was opened by Leon.

"By the way, where are we?"

"Oh, were in New Jersey."

"Great." All the places we could've gone to we had to stay in New Jersey. This should be a fun night, I hope.

Scrolling through all the papers Claire had printed out to do some research. Highlighting the important names, numbers of years and how much the death rates of students had gone up or down in the last two years. She had an energy drink next to her, so she can be awake and report to Leon on what she found. However, ever her mind is on the work, but in the back of her mind was thinking about the intimate relationship he's having with Anya.

"What the hell is he thinking! He could get fired for having that relationship!" she mumbled to herself. If you work at headquarters, you can't have a relationship with any of the subjects from a mission or during that mission. That's the rules and Leon is breaking it and Claire was keeping it a secret. She stopped shuffling through the papers and decided she needs to sleep. Everyone will be asking her why her eyes are bloodshot red. It would be a day that she won't let down. She got all the papers together, tap them on the desk, and put them in a file titled "The Myers Massacre/Crimson Rose Elite Squad" on the tab. She took the file and went to her room at headquarters. They built the rooms for the agents because they weren't allowed to have outside homes. They would be targeted. Claire felt save behind the wall outside, if she didn't she would've been killed.

Distracted by her thoughts, she bumped into her old time best friend. She dropped the file and papers flew around the hall.

"Great." Claire kneeled down to gather all the papers that flew out of the file. Grabbing the papers quickly, she felt her friend's hand helping her out.

"Looks like another long day at work." Ivan gave her a smirk as he hands Claire the papers.

"Well. How else is Leon supposed to get the information he needs for his mission he's on?"

"Uh, there's a thing called a computer or the library. They still exist." He chuckled at his own comment and so did Claire. She needed to laugh; she's been working on this investigation and the mission that Leon is on.

"Well, he has the subject with him and currently in New Jersey. They have at least five days maybe even four days to get to headquarters with the subject."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about the subject. I read her profile and there's some stuff we didn't know about."

"Oh, what is it?" He opened up the file of Anya and flipped through the papers that are stapled to the file.

"You said her father said she joined the elite squad in her freshman year of high school right?"

"Right, Gerard said she joined because she wanted to learn how to protect herself is he ever got attacked or kidnapped."

"Yeah, that's the first part."

"What's the second part then?" she cocked her head with confusion as she walks with Ivan.

"The second part is, she was involved with a murder case without the squad knowing about it."

"Wait, that wasn't in the report or in her profile before."

"That's because the profile we have of her now wasn't the full profile. We had the full profile of Anya shipped to us before we got this assignment."

"How did we manage to do that?"

"We had Anika get the profile after the squad was murdered. Boss knew that we would be working on this case; why not bring it up a year ago? Why now?"

"Because we were watching her." Claire raised her eyebrow with a look you rarely see with her best friend Ivan.

"How did we watch her? We didn't know about her in the first place."

"Her dad called us to watch over her when she was at school and wherever she goes."

"So her dad called us because…."

"Because her dad didn't want to get killed and knowing who could've murder Anya." Claire was more confused than ever and it was getting late, but it looks like she's not going to get any sleep tonight. She would be studying Anya.

"Can I see the profile? Leon is going to need this information and so do I."

"Yeah sure! I mean you are a part of this investigation, so you have to have it. Here you go!" he handed the file to Claire and both Claire and Ivan walk towards their own rooms. Claire's room was the first door on the right.

"Thanks for walking me and for the file."

"No problem and I'm just across from you so, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Who said I was afraid? I always ask you for something." She chuckled at her own joke and Ivan did too.

"Goodnight Claire," he smiled at her.

"Goodnight Ivan." She smiled back at him too. She opened her door and glanced back at Ivan. He was already in his room. Claire looked down and then shut her door. She sighed out loud knowing she would never sleep anymore because of all the work she's been doing since this all started. "I should get a raise for being part of this."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I kept tossing and turning in bed like something was missing. It was my mythical creature the phoenix. I miss cuddling with it. I miss my Ferri. Yeah, I named him after a character in one of the Final Fantasy game. More tossing and turning and came to a conclusion, I can't sleep! "Fuck." I mumbled to myself. "This sucks."

"What sucks?" I was startled when I heard Leon's voice in the dark. He was sleep on the couch, it looks uncomfortable.

"Shit, you scared me."

"With all due respect, my voice did. So what sucks?"

"I can't sleep. I'm missing something."

"You missing your itouch?'

"No."

"Your two gun?"

"No, there under my pillow."

"Me?"

"Well.."

"Yes?"

"No."

"Then what are you missing? He groaned.

"I miss my stuff animal." I said that with a whimper voice.

"What was your stuff animal?"

"It's a mythical creature that's a phoenix name Ferri and I can't sleep without him." Why do I sound so pathetic? I put the pillow on my face and just lay there. Here's a night when I finally can get a goodnight rest, until I forgot to pack my stuff mythical creature in my backpack. All of a sudden, I felt something soft put in my hand. I lifted the pillow from my face and saw a red and orange colored stuffed animal. It was Ferri. I shot up from the bed and was confused. "Where did you get this?" Leon sat up on the couch and looked at me and gave a shy smile.

"I saw you sleeping with it the day before we left. You slept like nothing ever happened." I looked at him, then at my Ferri. I hugged it tightly, Ferri is my life. I had it for ten years. Mikey's wife made it for me when I joined the Williams family. Memories started to flow in me, I missed everyone. More importantly, I miss dad. Leon walked over, climbed in bed on the other side of me and held me in his arms. The feel of his warmth made me feel warm on my cold skin. I lay on his bare chest with my phoenix Ferri. My eyes started to shut and I could feel my whole body started to fall into a sweet bliss called sleep.

Sun was up and I was still sleeping in the bed with my stuffed creature Ferri and my protector/fighter Leon. He had no shirt on and I was resting my head his bare chest. This feels like a fantasy of a helpless romance novel. Wait, it wasn't just a helpless romance novel, it was reality. I wanted to shot up from the bed and like be surprised about all of this, but then again I really wasn't that surprised. Getting the sleep I needed felt really good and both of us needed it since we have to drive today. I got up very quietly, so I wouldn't wake up Leon, tip toed to the bathroom and closed the door silently. The light turned on by itself and I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked like shit. I flinched a little and saw how my face was greasy a little. Ugh, I don't know how Leon is attracted to me. I turned on the water, grabbed a wash cloth, rubbed soap on it, put it under the warm water and scrubbed my face. All the dirt I had on my face was disgusting. After scrubbing my face, I splash warm water on my face to get the soap off. Hope Leon doesn't wake up yet. He needs the sleep. Poor guy has been working so hard feels like he doesn't get any sleep. I grabbed a hand towel and dried my face off. "Ah, feels better."

"Claire, you there? Boss is looking for you. Claire?" I van knocked on her door like 30 times and still no answer. He was getting concerned. He knew that she was stressed out because she was working on the case and getting information about the subject, but he didn't know how hard she would have to work. Ivan couldn't shake off the feeling, so he opened the door to Claire's room. It was dark and he could barely see anything. He found the light switch, turned on the light and saw Claire on the ground passed out. "Shit! Claire! Claire! Answer me!" Ivan put his arm around Claire and she wasn't waking up. He found traces of blood around her shoulder and found a bruise on her head. She was attacked. How could he not hear all of this happen during the night? He laid her on the couch, found the red button on the wall, pushed it and the alarm went off. Sirens went off and red flashing lights went off. The footsteps grew louder and the door slammed opened. Black ops scattered around the room making sure it was all cleared. One of the black ops came toward Ivan and unconscious Claire.

"What happened to her?"

"She was attacked during the night. I saw her last night and she was stressed out, but she was okay and I don't know how it happened. I came to get her because she was missing work. I knocked on the door and there was no answer so I opened her door and found her on the ground and she wasn't responding when I said her name."

"Did anyone go into her room earlier the day and night?"

"No I didn't. I was with Boss getting all caught up with this investigation." The medical team came in and see if Claire was okay and hoping she's not suffering from head trauma. "Is she okay?"

"She still breathing, but we need to take her for medical attention. She was stabbed in the shoulder. She lost a lot of blood." Ivan wasn't freaking out just yet, but he was getting more concerned. The stretcher came in Claire's room and carefully put her on the stretcher. They took her to the headquarters medical room to run tests on Claire. Meanwhile, Ivan reported to Boss in his office.

"How bad is it?"

"Shoulder wound, she was stabbed with a knife and was hit in the back of the head."

"What was she working on?" He handed Boss the files and he opened to see the first page. Boss sighed out loud. "She was working on The Myers Massacre/Crimson Rose Elite Squad murder case. She was briefing Leon on the information she found."

"Is this what she did all day and all night yesterday?"

"Yes sir. She called Leon again yesterday night about another murder that was reported. A teenage boy was brutally murdered in his bedroom. The mother said he was released from the hospital hours before he was murdered."

"Where is he from?"

"Portsmouth, Rhode Island."

"That's where the subject was from."

"My thought exactly."

"Did the boy have anything to do with the murder of that high school girl?"

"He was in the hospital at the time for treatment. He had a gunshot wound."

"How did he get shot?"

"No one knows. It was never reported in." Boss went through the file and saw my photo I.D.

"So this is the subject."

"Yes sir. She's the surviving member during the murders a year ago."

"How did this beautiful girl get involved in this situation?"

"Maybe she had a motive to be in it or she was just there at the wrong time."

"Both possibilities, only one reason to be in this situation." Silence came upon both Boss and Ivan. Boss sighed. "When is Leon and the subject coming here?"

"At least four to five days tops."

"Are they on the road?"

"They just left New Jersey five hours ago."

"Keep tracking them. Call Leon and fill him in on the information and tell him Claire will be out for awhile." He nodded in agreement. Boss handed him the files.

"I'll get the tests from the medic and see how she's doing."

"Okay, keep me posted on her recovery." Ivan nodded and walked out of Boss's office. He sat and looked at his picture of his daughter who had red hair with blonde streaks in it, it was down and straight, she wore a holliter red and black lace dress and her smile was glowing like an angel. Now knowing his only daughter Claire is in headquarters medical facility. He sighed out. "I'm sorry Claire. I'm sorry I put you through this."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After being on the road for five hours, I thought we never stop for gas. Leon was pumping gas and I was in the mini store getting snacks and drinks for the road. We both knew we would be on the road for another five hours so, why not get food. Leon watched me while he was getting gas for the car. His phone started to ring and it disturbed his thoughts on how I look in my black skin tight jeans. Leon quickly got his cellphone out of his pocket. More like almost dropped it if you ask me.

"Claire, I was just about to call you. Anymore word about the case?"

"Leon, um, this is Ivan." Leon's smile turned into a frown. His thoughts were all in a mix of possibilities that Claire was hurt. "Have some bad news. Claire is under medical attention. She was attacked while doing research on the murders two years ago and about the subject."

"How bad is it?"

"A stabbed wound to the shoulder and a head injury."

"Do we know who attacked her.?"

"We're still trying to find who it was. Someone would've have to had access to her room."

"Or someone in betraying us who worked with Claire on this investigation."

"All possibilities are being thrown in the air right at the moment. In the meanwhile, I'm gonna take over Claire's job until she makes a full recovery."

"Okay, anything new on the information?"

"Looks like Claire got all the information including the murder from yesterday night. However, I need to read everything to see if she missed anything. I'll call you in two hours and give you a summary."

"Okay, oh, by the way, can you contact Anika and see how's the subject's father doing? Anya wants to know if he's safe at his brother's house."

"Sure, I'll do that along with the information that Claire gathered."

"One more thing, how's Boss handing this?"

"He seems to take it calmly, but he's not happy about Claire being attacked." Silence fell between the conversations. Leon knew that Claire's father was Boss, in charge of headquarters. His daughter was targeted a few years ago during a case about a killer who murdered her mother, brother and her husband. He remembered being part of the case. Claire never forgot her brother being killed right in front of her. She killed her killer a year later after her brother's death. "Were still waiting on the test from the medical facility."

"Okay, keep me posted on Claire and the information."

"Got it, I'll call Anika right now." Leon hung up and finished up pumping gas. His thoughts were racing in his mind. He didn't want to worry about Claire, but he can't help it. She lost many loved ones in her life. Leon always treated Claire like a sister that he never had. Now that she is under medical attention, he doesn't know to think.

"Hey, you okay?" He flinched at the sound of my voice. That's no like him.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about." I knew he was lying about something. He just doesn't want me to know. I looked down at my feet and just stood there in silence. He sighed out loud and punched the metal squares were the pump was. I flinched when I heard the sound of the metal crushing. He stood there full of anger and confusion. His body was all tensed up, something happened at headquarters and he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed out again. "Come on, we need to keep moving." He opened the door and slammed it closed. I finally moved my feet. I opened the back seat door, closed the door and put on my seat belt. Leon glanced in the review mirror and sighed. His eyes were upon me, but I dare not look at him. It scares me when Leon is frustrated. The car was turned on, started to move away from the gas station and we were back on the freeway. Silence was in the car and I started to feel awkward. I put my legs on the edge of the seat, crossed my arms, rested my head on them, turned on my itouch and played a song called "Sadness and Sorrow" from the anime show called Naruto. I rest my head on my arms and watched the world outside the window moving at a fast pace of the car. A tear slipped out of my eye running down my face. I didn't bother to wipe it because I didn't want to show fear while Leon was in the car. Just hearing the orchestras from this song made me think of sadness. Memories filled my head, projecting it like a homemade movie.

As the memories flow in my head and through my eyes, tears started to drip down my feet and I blinked the tears away. I admit, I'm afraid of talking about his feelings, he's quiet all the time and he doesn't show any emotions whatsoever. It was still silent in the car and I'm afraid to speak to him. I looked at my itouch and change the song to something a little happier I guess. So I changed it to a song called "Forbidden Friendship" from How to Train Your Dragon soundtrack. It release my imagination helps me relaxing from a stressful day. Plus, if I have an idea of a story or a scene, I would go to my notes in my itouch and type it down. For a story, I would get my notebook and write the scene down. Dad said I always had a unique mind and more creativity then anyone he knew. Just hearing his voice made me happy and lifted the sadness away. Before I knew it, I was smiling.

"Hey Gerard, do you want coffee?"

"Jenna you know I don't' drink coffee."

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting. Sorry" she said with a cheerful voice. She had black hair like a raven's feather, pale peachy skin, she had a stomach, but she's pregnant maybe two months pregnant, she had long legs, her face was heart-shaped, had some muscle in her arms and had dark violet eyes and a smile that cheers up everyone's day. "Here is your hot coco." She handed the cup to Gerard and felt the hotness from the coco in his hand. He smelled the steam and sighed.

"Thank you Jenna."

"Your welcome."

"Where's Anika?"

"I think she's on the phone with someone at headquarters."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, she didn't say."

"I hope everything is okay and I hope Anya made it there okay."

"I'm sure she made it there okay and unharmed. Besides, she has that guy named Leon. She'll be perfectly fine."

"Yeah, but if they get attacked while on the road or they get shot at while driving or while they sleep." Jenna raised her eyebrow at Gerard's father instinct.

"She has two glock 17's and she has a custom glock 23, 22 dozen shirguns and a custom dragon style samurai swords. I think she can handle anything that throws in her face and mostly her life."

"Yeah, who gave her a custom glock 23? Cause I don't remember buying her that."

"I did."

"Why? She's only allowed to have two."

"Well, it used to be mine, I got a new one from Mikey and I gave her my custom glock 23."

"But why?"

"Because it was my first firearm that was given by my father and I thought it would be nice for her to have. It was passed on by my grandfather, he passed it onto my dad, he passed it on to me and I passed it onto Anya. It's a family tradition and were family."  
"You really love Anya, don't you?"

"She's like a sister I never had. So yeah, I do love her, plus, she can kick some ass!"

"You mean she DOES kick ass." They both laughed and talked about the happy visits, joyful family reunions, and awesome vacations and the brilliant times they had with Anya. Mikey was at the store getting food and Anika finally got off the phone and walked inside the house. She walked in the kitchen with Jenna and Gerard. Gerard looked at her and saw she had a stern face on, something happened, something big.

"Anika, what's wrong?" Gerard said with a calm voice. Anika looked up and sighed before speaking.

"There was an incident at headquarters last night." Jenna spoke.

"What kind of incident?"

"Someone attacked one of our agents during the night. She was doing some research on the Myers Massacre and the member's murders of the Crimson Rose Elite Squad. Along with that a murder was reported in Portsmouth during that night."

"Who was it?" Gerard said with a calm voice. He was glad it wasn't Anya. He would've had a heart attack.

"He was a minor, so we don't have the name of the boy. The mother wouldn't release his son's name."

"How was he killed?"

"He was brutally murdered in his own bed."

"Did he leave a mark or something?"

"He was murdered exactly the same way the blonde girl was murdered."

"That's the one. Slashes and bruising all over the boy's body."

"Jesus Christ." Jenna whispered to herself. Anika spoke again.

"However, before he was murdered, the mother reported saying that her son was in a hospital getting treatment for a gunshot wound."

"Where did he get the gunshot wound from?" Gerard said with a confusing face on.

"No one knows. It was never reported, no records, no nothing." Both Jenna and Gerard were confused about the gunshot wound and the boy.

"You said the boy was murdered exactly the same way the blonde girl was murdered too right?"

"Yeah."

"He was murdered four days after the blonde girl's death. Also two days after Anya left for headquarters." Jenna, Anika and Gerard were all thinking on how this murder is linked to the girl's murder. "How is this linked to all the other murders that happened two years ago?"

"One of our associates Claire Redfield was doing some research and going through Anya's profile to see if we could find anything about the murder so we could brief Leon on what he's getting into."

"Do you think it's a copy cat or the same murderer who killed the squad a year ago?"

"I don't know, but if it is, we need to move."

"My thoughts exactly. If it is the murderer from a year ago then we all need to leave."

"Why would we have to leave?"

"It it is the same murderer who killed the squad, then he knows you Gerard. We have to move!"

"Jenna's right Gerard." All three of them looked at the kitchen entrance, Mikey was standing there.

"How long have you've been standing there?" Gerard said with a hesitated voice.

"Long enough to catch up on what I missed, but this isn't about me, it's about all of us. We all need to leave. The murderer knows us, he will kill us slowly and painfully and Anya will have to watch if he ever finds her." Silence was in the room. Mikey was right. He didn't want Anya to be in pain anymore. They had to move. Gerard nodded in agreement. So did Jenna and Anika understand what Mikey was said.

"When do we leave?" Gerard said with a calm and firm voice. Mikey sighed out before answering Gerard's question.  
"We leave in one hour."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ivan was scrolling through the records, printing them out and highlighting the important facts in the articles. It's been three hours and he didn't call Leon yet on what he found. He was still studying and taking notes an Anya. His eyelids were about to shut on him, but he couldn't fall asleep just yet. Leon needed this information and he needed it now. He heard footsteps coming from behind him. It was Boss.

"Ivan, you've been working on this for hours now. You need to rest."

"I'm almost done. When I'm finished, I'll rest, but I'm fine now." Boss put a hand on his shoulder. Ivan looked up at the Boss and gave a soft smile.

"Ivan please. I'm not asking you as a co-worker, but I'm asking as a friend. With rest, you will finish quick. Rest now Ivan rest." Ivan heard Boss's voice cracked at little. He nodded to Boss's plead and he wanted to know if Claire was okay.

"Okay, I'll get some rest, but I do want to visit Claire first to see how she is doing."

"Okay, but I will tell you this, there's not much of a head trauma and she's recovery slowly. She'll be okay, but recovering slowly."

"You didn't want her to be on this case, do you?

"I admit, I didn't want her to be on this case because I was afraid that it would repeat the past. I didn't want her to get hurt nor killed. She's all the family I have left."

"I understand. You want to protect her. I would've done the same thing for my daughter too."

"However, it's her decision whether she wants to continue being in this case in this case. I won't stop her, but Ivan if something did happen to Claire, I won't forgive myself."

"I'll watch over her if you want me too. We've known each other since grade school. She trusts me with her life. I'll watch over her and protect her. I won't let the past repeat itself." Ivan cared about Claire for a long time. He would do anything for Claire. He would sacrifice his life to save her. That shows how much he cares about Claire. Boss knows that Ivan loves her, but he knows he won't admit it to him or Claire. He knows he can trust Ivan with Claire's life, but doesn't want to risk losing a good field agent or a good observation. He didn't want to lose them both. Boss sighed out loud and broke the silence.

"I know you love Claire. You care for her and you would do anything to be with her. You don't have to hide it from me Ivan. I won't be mad. Claire has been through a rough time. She needs someone to lean on and get her through the day. You've been by her side when I couldn't and Leon the same. Leon beats himself everyday by not being by her side when she needed him. You were there for her when she needed someone to be by her side." Ivan knew that Boss would be saying all of this to him.

"I just don't want her to get hurt anymore."

"I know." Silence came upon them both and Ivan couldn't stand her anymore. His heart was breaking inside and he didn't want to hear anymore. Ivan started to walk away and need to the medical station. Boss stood there and let Ivan go and see Claire. "Take care of my daughter Ivan. She needs you. She loves you."

We stayed at another hotel somewhere, he still won't talk. It was silent for the rest of the car ride and I didn't bother him and silently cried to myself. Thinking about all that was making me hurt. I was taking a hot shower to get my mind off things and my wound needed to be cleaned. I was taking a long time, but I needed it so bad. The warm water made my skin tingle. My hair was warm and running though my fingers it made all the soap runs down through my hair and down the drain. I looked down at my wound and it was getting a lot better. The hot water felt good on my wound and the rest of my body. I turned off the water, grabbed a towel and dried my wet body. As I got out, I tripped over my belt and feel on the floor hard against my head. I felt my sight go into a gaze and my whole world go into an instant blackness.

"Anya! Can you hear me! What happened! Answer me!" Leon banged on the door, frustrated that he couldn't get in door; Leon felt helpless and didn't know whether if Anya was okay. Leon made his hand into a fist; he couldn't afford to lose Anya, not yet. He backed up a few inches and kicked the door a few times. The wood on the door cracked and he opened the door and saw Anya on the floor unconscious. He kneeled down and slowly picked me up and held me in his arms like a baby. "Anya, can you hear me? Please answer me?" I didn't answer him. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't bare to lose anyone he's close to especially the he loves. Holding me and seeing being all lifeless in his arms. Tears started to drip on my face knowing that I wouldn't wake up. "Anya, please, please wake up, please wake up." Leon's heart was breaking slowly and couldn't bare the pain. More tears stream down his face and dripping on my face.

The blackness I was still in was keeping me from waking up. I felt my eyes change into those purple cat eyes. Shadow figures started racing towards me. I went into my stance and was ready to fight. Moving fast, I spin kicked the shadow and flew in the distance. The other shadow was charging at me from behind and I backed flip and dodged the shadow's attack. I raised my custom 23 and fired one bullet to its head and it disappeared. Another shadow came out, but it was human. He attacked me by using mortal combat, big mistake. I was a master at mortal combat and everyone knows that. I reversed his attack and knocked him to the floor. I took out my knife and sprinted towards the shadow figure. As I reached the shadow figure, I heard a familiar voice.

"Stop!" I stopped sprinting and turned around and saw an old friend and partner.

"Ino?" This can't be a dream, but my old partner is standing right in front of me. How is this possible? Then again anything can be possible because of me. "Ino what are you doing here?"

"I'm your alter personality."

"How is that possible? You were a person. I know I saw you and felt you. You are a real person."

"Was. I used to be, but not anymore."

"How?"

"When we did the ritual with Master Zero, a part of me resides in you and within your mind if I die or killed." When she said that, a memory flashed back when she was killed. I closed my eyes as she screamed. After a minute, I opened my eyes and she was still in front of me. She spoke again. "After I died, my spirit split in half. The first half sleeps in your necklace that Jenna gave you and the second half is in your mind where I am now, standing in front of you."

"So the purple cat eyes and the levitation were all you?"

"Yes, it was master's idea. He knew that the Myers Massacre would leave you alive to suffer the loss of the squad. He knew that you would kill them both including your own partner, Alex Myers."

"Don't say that name in front of me! He betrayed everyone on the squad including me! He deserved to be killed, he deserved it!"

"He had to do what he was told to do. He was being blackmailed by his own brother."

"Ryan? Ryan blackmailed Alex? Why? Why would he betray his own brother?"

"Because he had an attachment. An attachment that would kill everyone around him."

"The squad. He grew attachment to the squad."

"Yes and he knew the consequences and he paid the price for it. He had no other way, so he betrayed you and joined back with Ryan. However, he didn't know that Ryan would go on a killing spree. He didn't want to kill you because he was attached to you."

"But why me? Why was he attached to me?"

"Because he loved you and saw greatness in you and didn't want that be thrown away. Alex did everything to protect the squad and you and keep everyone safe. So the only way to protect you and keep you alive is by fighting and betray Ryan."

"But I killed both Ryan and Alex with my own hands; I saw them die with my every eyes!"

"We converted what you did and what you saw. We converted your memory so you would think you killed them. It worked."

"Why did you do this to me? What happened to Alex?"

"I can't say anymore Anya. Only you can find the truth within your own memories, but you won't be on your own. You will have me to guide you through each timeline of your memory. For now, you must go back to your world. You have someone who cares for and loves you, but he won't admit it to you and to himself." At first I didn't know who she was talking about, but I kind of figured who she was talking about. Leon. I could hear his voice in the distance. I felt tears dripping on my face. I whipped the drips of tears with my hand more started to fall. Leon's tears became rain. His voice started to get louder. I closed my eyes and breathed in slowly and sighed. Ino was right in front of me and I felt her walking through me and a bright light was flashed. All darkness was gone and pure white was whole.

I felt my eye lids slowly opening to the colors of reality. More tears dripped on my face, he was still crying silently. His warm arms were holding my tight to his body. He thought I died. Leon was leaning his head against my chest and I could feel his hair tinkling my chin.

"Le-on" I whispered, but I don't think he heard me. "Le-on." My voice was crackling and I could feel my head throbbing in pain. "Leon." My voice was coming back, but this time, he heard me. His head was slowly looking at mine. Those dark, forests, green eyes hit me like ice cold water in my face. My eyes were half open and my voice was coming back. "Leon." I don't know how many times I said his name, but I thought he was deaf. Oh well, if he still thinks I'm dead. I guess saying his name one more time will make believe that I'm not dead. "Leon." His eyes didn't go wide, but I could see the relief in his eyes.

"Anya."

"Leon, the more I say your name, the more I wished I am dead." I think it was a bad time for a joke, but he smirked at my joke. He stroked my cheek with his soft hands that were warm and made my skin tingle.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"You thought I was dead, didn't you?"

"I didn't know what I thought or what to believe at first."

"You lost someone dear to you. It still haunts you till this day."

"I just hate losing people that I get close too and I can't save them." He sounds a lot like me. The people I got close to ended up hurt or killed. It's like were the same, but different personality. We had one thing in common and that made us connect. I put one hand on his cheek and broke the silence.

"You just like me, but different. You don't show emotions because you don't want to show weakness to your superiors. I know the feeling; I know you've been through. You're not alone." Leon was staring at me with those dark, forests, green eyes. They were beautiful and memorized eyes I was in a trans. He strokes my cheek again and leaned in towards me and our lips met. A soft kiss made my body freeze and all thoughts went away. We were bond to each other, a strong bond that cannot be broken so easily. Just being with him I feel normal to him. Leon broke the kiss and he pulled me closer to him and carried me out of the bathroom and laid me down gently on the bed. He was on top of me and gave me another soft kiss on my lips. A pure bliss went throughout my whole body. I kissed him back soft and slow and he followed my lead. His hand was slowly exploring under my shirt. I sighed out and my head started to hurt. "Leon, wait."

"What is it? Did I hurt you?"

"My head hurts. I need some sleep."

"I'll see if I have some pain killers in my bag. How much pain do you have?"  
"Its medium pain, but I know it will gradually be in more pain."

"Okay, wait here, I'm gonna get the pain killers from my bag."

"It's not like I'm gonna get up and go somewhere. I'm in too much pain." I chuckled a little and so did he. He went through his bag to find the pain killers. The pain was slowly growing inside of my head. I felt my head and I was burning up. Sweat started dripping down my neck, chills all over my body and shaking uncontrollably. He got up quickly and sat on the bed next to me and felt my forehead.

"You have a fever."

"No shit sherlock."

"We need to get you to a doctor."

"It's 11:00 at night. I don't think a doctor would still be up at this hour."

"I'll call the lobby and see if they have a hotel doctor around." He took the hotel phone and called the lobby to see if there was a doctor in the hotel. I was getting tired of exhaustion. My breathing became heavy and short, more sweat dripping down my face and the chills started to get worse. I gripped on Leon's arm and noticed something was very wrong with me. He was still on the phone with the front desk person and was on still on hold. He pulled me his arms to give me body heat.

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yes?"

"We found a doctor that's working late tonight. Do you want me to send him to your room?"

"Yes please and hurry, she's getting worse."

"What's your room number?"

"Room 204."

"Okay, I'll send him up right away."

"Thank you." He hung up the phone and held me closer to his body and kept me warm. My shaking went down a little, but I still felt cold. Even though I was given body heat, but the pain in my head was getting worse. I felt tears coming out of my eyes and down my face. Leon held me tight until the hotel doctor gets here. My eyes started to grow tired, the exhaustion in me was taking my life energy away. I felt Leon patting my cheek to keep me awake.

"Hey, stay with me Anya. The doctor is coming."

"Leon, I need to rest. I'm exhausted; I have no more energy to keep me awake any longer."

"Just a few more minutes. Hang in there Anya." I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. My eyelids shut without me noticing. Leon looked down and noticed I didn't respond to him. I was in a deep sleep, deep within my own thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As she opened her eyes, she see's white walls, wires connected to her arm and saw floral arrangement on the table that is right next to her hospital bed. She rubbed her eyes and her eye sight went back to normal. The fuzziness was still in her head, but it wasn't in pain. She noticed a hand was on hers, it was a man's. He was sleeping in a chair and laid his head on the bed. He grunted, rubbed his eyes and his sight was clear as day because Claire is awake.

"Claire?"

"Ivan."

"You're awake. Finally. I was so worried about you. I stayed until you woke up. I'm just happy you're alright."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Quite awhile and I know your gonna asks this, you were attacked a few nights ago. You got minor injuries."

"Why does my shoulder hurt?"

"That's one of your injuries. You were stabbed in your shoulder and a minor head injury, but other than that, you're perfectly fine."

"That's good to hear. By the way, who took over my position when I have medical attention?"

"I took over your position for a while since you were here. Now I know you're good at your job, I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"Well hand me the file and we can look at it together and see what we can find."

"Okay, I'll go get the files." As Ivan got up, Claire grabbed his arm. He turned around and saw Claire smiling again. They looked at each other for a few moments. She smiled and instead of giving him a kiss on the cheek, she kissed his lips. Ivan was surprised, but kissed her back. He's always wanted and loved her for so long since he first laid eyes on her side no matter what. Ivan broke the kiss to let Claire breathe. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I need to call Leon and see how he's doing."

"How is Leon doing with Anya?"

"Last we heard, she got sick and called a hotel doctor to see what she has."

"It could just be the flu or just a cold. What are her symptoms?"

"Heavy breathing, sweating, chills, shaking violently and pain in her head."

"And this all happened last night?"

"Apparently, the doctor said she needs to be taken to the hospital, but Anya refused to go. So, Leon called Boss and he sent a chopper over at the hotel they were staying at. They should be here soon, they weren't that far. Anika met them and drove Leon's jeep here after she dropped off Anya's father, aunt and uncle."

"Wait, why are they here? I thought Anika was going to stay at Gerard's brother's house."

"That was the original plan, but Anika told them about the second murder that happened back in Portsmouth. Apparently the boy was murdered the exact same way as the blonde girl was killed."

"Do they know who the boy and his name?"

"No not yet. When they heard that Anya was ill, they wanted to see her, so they sent a team to go pick up Anya and Leon."

"That's good. She'll get more medical treatment here than anywhere else. She's in good hands."

"Yeah that's a relief. She gets here unharmed and not attacked during her journey here."

"That's good. Well, go get the file, I won't be going anywhere." Claire gave him a shy smile. Ivan gave her one last kiss and smile at her before he left the room. He walks toward the command room, reached his work station and grabbed the files. He picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

"Boss, it's Ivan."

"Yes Ivan, what can I help you with?"

"She's awake. Claire is awake." There was silence on the other side. Boss at his desk and froze hearing the good news that his daughter was awake. He sighed in relief that his daughter is okay and out of harms away.

"God has heard our prayers."

"Me too Boss, me too."

A roaring sound was screeching in my ears and a cold breeze was whipping throughout my whole body. My hair was blowing in my face and heavy blankets were keeping my body warm from the cold breeze. My eyes started to open and I could see the bright blue sky. Was I flying? Was I fucking flying! I looked all around and everything was all back and doors were open on both sides of a….what the hell am I in?

"You're awake! Thank god! I thought we were too late!"

"We're in a helicopter! We're heading to headquarters!" How long was I out? When did this all happened? Why are we being flown by helicopter to headquarters? I looked at Leon with confusion and wanting to know what the hell is going on. "I'll explain everything when we land which will be in two minutes!" I looked down were land was, a building that almost looks like the Pentagon, but a little bit different though. The building was all run down like it's been through a tornado or an earthquake. As I was looking down, my head was in screeching in pain. I basically collapsed on the helicopter floor. My hands covered the sides of my head and screamed in pain. Leon kneeled beside me and held on to me if I fell or something like that."Anya! What's wrong!"

"My head! It hurts! Aaaaaggggghhhhh!" Leon held me closer while I cringe in pain. He felt useless; he didn't know how to help me with the pain.

"Hey comrade! Are we close to headquarter!"

"We just got here! I'm landing the helicopter on the landing platform now!"

"We need to hurry! Anya needs medical attention right away!" The agent who was flying the helicopter, landed as quickly as he could. It was a sloppy landing, but they were finally on the landing platform. The helicopter turned off, but the propellers were still slowing down. Leon picked up Anya, handed her to the agent, Leon jumped out and took me out of the agents arms.

"We need to get Anya to the medical facility!" The wind was whipping and the agent could barely him.

"Say it one more time! I can barely hear you because of this wind!"

"I said, we need to get Anya to the medical facility!"

"Okay! This was and hurry!" They both jogged towards what looks like a rugged old elevator. The agent in front of Leon pressed a six digit code and the doors opened. The agent held it open and Leon went first since he was carrying me. The doors shut and the agent hit the first floor button. I was groaning in pain when the elevator started to move. Leon looked down and saw how much pain I was in.

"Hang in there Anya. Just a few more minutes."

"I just radio in. They have the medical room all set for her arrival." Leon nodded to the agent and looked back down at me. My eyes were shut hard and I was gripping on Leon's shirt. His heart started to break again.

"Claire, are you all dressed?"

"Yes I am and ready for work."

"You sure you want to go back to work so soon. You just woke up."

"I'll be fine Ivan, I promise. Besides, it's not like that alarm is gonna go off when Leon arrives." Suddenly, the red alarms went off. Ivan and Claire looked up at the alarm, everyone in the command center was stunned and Boss stopped doing his paper work and looked around.

"There here." Ivan looked at Claire. They both nodded and ran toward the command center to see what orders they get from Boss. Everyone started running around and getting the medical facility ready. Suddenly, the doors opened and men in black trench coats burst in and started shooting every agent. They killed half of the agents and some agents were firing back and killed only five black trench coat guys. Claire and Ivan got to the doors of the command center, and then stopped in their tracks. Two black trench coats turned around and saw Claire and Ivan and started shooting at them, but Claire and Ivan we're faster than them. "We need to find Leon and the others."

"Let's get out of here!" Claire and Ivan ran back the way they went, but they were block by four black trench coat guys, they went the other way, but it was block off. Claire and Ivan surrendered and they dropped their guns. One black trench coat guy was different; he had black hair with blonde streaks, he was taller than Claire and Ivan combined. He looked at Ivan.

"Sorry, one of you will have to go." The guy pointed his gun at Ivan's head and shot him. He fell to the ground and Claire stood there frozen. Her eyes went wide as she sees her best friend lying dead on the floor. She started to breathe hard and couldn't believe that he's dead. She saw the blood spilling from Ivan's head and all over the cold floor. She didn't move one bit. The taller guy walked towards Claire and took his hand and propped up her chin. "And what's your name, pretty face?" Claire glared at him and he gave a smirked.

"Claire, Claire Redfield."

"Well, Claire, where is Anya?"

"I don't know, she hasn't been reported here yet."

"Well, I sense she is here and I'm going to use you.

"As what exactly?"

"Bait."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The elevator doors opened and the hallways were trashed with dead bodies of agents and black trench coat guys on the floors and blood on the floors and the walls. Leon and the agent were stunned on how many bodies they were dead. They walked slowly down the hall; the agent was in front of Leon for protection. Leon was still carrying me and I was still gripping on his shirt because of the pain inside of my head. I opened my eyes a little bit and saw everything what they saw. Bodies on the floors and blood on the walls and on the floor, I couldn't react to it because the pain was getting to me. Leon broke the silence.

"What happened here?" The agent shrugged.

"I don't know, but it looks like we've been breached." Leon looked around and the lights started to flicker.

"Where is everyone?"

"They either ran out or they fought with their lives on the line or probably dead." Leon shrugged that feeling off; he couldn't imagine Claire being dead. He shook that thought out of his head and ran into the agent. "Hold on, I hear footsteps." The footsteps started to grow louder and louder. The agent raised his gun ready to shoot and Leon moved behind the agent with me in his arms. The shadows started getting closer to them and the agent was about to shoot, until a familiar voice spoke.

"Don't shoot Steve! It's me, Anika!" Steve lowered his gun and saw Anika.

"Anika! Boy, am I glad to see you. What happened around here?"

"We were breached and now there are like a dozen guys dressed in black trench coats. Maybe even more then we expect." Leon came around of Steve's back and spoke.

"Is Anya's family out of harm's way?"

"Actually it's the opposite of harm's way." Leon was confused at what Anika said and then he saw Gerard, Jenna and Mikey with guns, shotguns, grenades and all sorts of weapons. They wore their battle gear and shooting at the black trench coat guys.

"Fire in the hole!" Jenna threw a grenade down the hall and Gerard, Jenna and Mikey ducked in another hall. A loud explosion went off and the black trench coat guys were dead. Gerard looked at me and saw how much pain I'm having. He walked towards me and put one hand on my cheek.

"Anya, are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I'm fine dad; I have some pain in my head, that's all." He looked at me with concern and he looked at Leon.

"What happened to her?"

"She got sick last night, but she's getting a little bit better." Anika came over and looked at me. She put her hand on my forehead.

"She has a slight fever."

"That was one of her symptoms she had yesterday night and this morning."

"What are the other symptoms?"

"She had the chills, sweating, shaking violently and she was exhausted. She also tripped over something when she got out of the shower and she hit her head on the ground and was unconscious for only ten minutes. That's when she got sick." Everyone looked at each other and then they looked at me and I was getting worse. Steve spoke.

"Uh, we may want to get out of the hall way." Everyone looked at Steve. Anika spoke.

"Why Steve, there's no one here." Until everyone looked at the end of the hall and more black trench coat guys started coming at them.

"Well now they are. Get back!" Everyone dodged from the bullets being fired at them and Anika, Gerard, Jenna, Mikey and Steve started firing at them. Leon dodged the bullets with me in his arms.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up at him and I saw him giving me a shy smile.

"I'm okay; the pain in my head is going down a little. It's not in much pain as it was anymore." He was relieved. He looked up at everyone else shooting at the black trench coat guys.

"Guys! We need to get out of here! We need to get to a safe room!" Anika was still firing as she moved towards Leon and me.

"We need to get to the command room and to Boss's office! His office is the safest place!"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Okay! Let's go!" She yelled to everyone else and they all started moving one by one until they were out of bullets of war. They all ran toward the command room and saw the bodies of the dead lying on the floor. We walked slowly over the bodies and watched our steps. We walked up the stairs to Boss's office and he was there and there were a few bodies on his floor too.

"Leon. I'm glad you and the subject are unharmed." Boss smiled at both of us and everyone behind us too.

"Me too Boss. We need to lay her down somewhere or at least let her sit in chair."

"Of course, here is my chair." He rolled the chair towards Leon and he set me in the chair. I was exhausted and I couldn't prop my head up right so Leon sat in the chair and I was sitting in his lap laying my head on his shoulder. Steve closed the doors to the command room and locked the doors, so no one could get in. Dad walked towards me and Leon and gave me a shy smile.

"How are you doing kiddo?"

"I'm hanging in there. The pain in my head is gone now, but I'm really exhausted."

"I know, we're gonna get you out of here soon, I promise." I gave him a shy smile and so did him and walked toward Jenna and Mikey. Jenna spoke.

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing okay, the pain is gone in her head, but she looks really exhausted. We need to get her out of here."

"I know, but there are like a dozen of those guys in black trench coats out there maybe even more outside of headquarters."

"I know, how did they get through the hardcore security to this place?"

"I don't know, but someone must've given them the access codes." Mikey spoke.

"Or someone on the inside was disguised as an agent."

"All the possibilities are up in the air right as of this moment." Boss looked at them and spoke his mind.

"Are you saying that one of my agents is a betrayer?" Gerard, Jenna and Mikey looked at Boss with confused faces and Boss was getting concerned. Mikey spoke.

"I'm sorry sir, but was just brain storming that's all, but if it's one of our enemies from our past, then we have more reasons to be concerned about." Mikey stopped for a moment and looked at me and Leon and saw how much suffering I was going through. Then he looked back at Boss. "If Anya is danger here, then I have more concerned to give to my granddaughter. I don't want her to suffer anymore." Boss didn't say anything after Mikey's statement. He was right, I was suffering from all of this that is happening. Boss was about to speak until Steve ran up the stairs to the Boss's office.

"Hey, there are a few more agents that are fighting off black trench coat guys."

"How do you know?" Leon confused face.

"Because they just radio in on one of the agent's radio, I'll go and bring it up." Steve ran back down stairs and grabbed the radio on the dead agent's waist and ran back up stairs to the office. "Here, listen. Bravo, bravo, this is Sand Trooper, what is your location? Over." There was static from the radio and there was no answer. I could hear the static and it started hurting my ears. I groaned and Leon looked at me and put his hand on the side of my face. I could feel his warm hand on my cold cheek.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I can't fall asleep."

"I know, everything is going to be okay, we're gonna find a way out." I gave him a shy smile. Leon smiled back and then he looked at Steve as he radio in again.

"Bravo, bravo, this is Sand Trooper, what is your location? Over." More static came from the radio and it became silent in the room, then we heard a voice.

"This is Bravo to Sand Trooper; we're near the doors to the command center. What is your location? Over."

"It's your lucky day, we're in the command center, but we need to get out of headquarters. Is there any way to get out of headquarters without running into any black trench coat guys? Over."

"Not that I know of, but we can try finding one and we can get back to you-" Before finishing his sentence, they heard scream that sounded like bloody murder. The screamed faded away and there was static in the radio. Jenna spoke after hearing the bloody murder scream.

"Did they say they were near the door?" Steve looked up at Jenna and he could the fear in Jenna's eyes and worry she had for me as she glanced at me and Leon. Steve didn't answer right away, but he didn't dodge the question.

"Yeah, they were near the door."

"You mean they are near the door as of right now." Steve froze and he dropped the radio. His face was in shock that he realized that they were near the door when they were killed. He looked at Jenna and Jenna looked at him and they both ran downstairs. They go to the main floor and saw ten black trench coat guys trying to break down the door. Jenna yelled up to us. "Hey guys! There trying to break the door down, what should we do?"

"Whatever you do, don't shoot the door!

"Why!"

"Because the door is bullet proof will bounce off the door!" Jenna looked at the door and seeing the black trench coats guys trying to break down the door. She looked at Steve and they both nodded and they both ran back upstairs.

"So what do we do?"

"Find the trap door that leads to the garage. There are cars and a way out of here." Everyone looked at each other and then the radio static was gone.

"Sand Trooper, this is Black Chaos, do you have my dear sweet Anya there? I would like to see her before I kill her." That voice, I remember that voice, how could I not forget that sinister voice. I thought seeing the blonde girl butchered body was my nightmare or being killed, my worst nightmare and worst enemy, was back from the dead.

"Ryan." I was frozen in Leon's lap. He stared at me with confusion. I felt fear in myself. I killed him with my own hands and saw him die right in front of me. I know I did.

"I have something that belongs to Boss." The radio had static and then we heard a familiar voice.

"Let me go! Where are you taking me! Let me go! UGH!" Leon didn't say anything, only anger boiled in his blood. He got up and put me in the chair and I felt tears welled up in my eyes. He just stood there looking at the radio then finally spoke.

"Claire."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The wind was whipping on the landing platform and the coldness made her hairs stood up on her arms. Her hair was blowing in her face and her hands were tied up behind her back. She looked up at the black figure that has on a black trench coat, black converse, collar was straight up and his red hair was flowing in the hard whipping wind. He turned around and looked down toward Claire. He kneeled down in front of Claire and helped her put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Why are you doing this? Why capture me?" He didn't say anything right away. He was thinking what he would say to the girl. The truth or a lie.

"I didn't want to do this, but this seems like the only way." He took his knife out and cut the ropes off of Claire's hands. She rubbed her wrists and stared at the trench coat guy with confusion.

"Why let me go?"

"Because I don't' do this, not anymore."

"Who are you? And what do you mean you don't do this anymore." He didn't want to say his name, but he knows his superior would be back any time soon. He looked down and sighed out.

"My name is-" He heard the door opening. He turned around and pushed Claire behind him. Three black trench coat guys came through the elevator doors. All three of them stopped and saw the fourth guy protecting the hostage. The guy in the middle walked up towards Claire and the guy protecting her. He stopped halfway and started to speak.

"What are you doing little bro. We need that pretty girl! She's the bait for them."

"This isn't want I want. This isn't what I do anymore. I never wanted this. You're repeating the past Ryan. How long are you going to kill innocent lives just to get to Anya?"

"Wait. That's Ryan?" Claire said with a confused face and fear in her voice.

"Yeah, that's Ryan, my big brother." Claire looked at him and saw the shock in her eyes.

"Then that means, you-"

"Yes, I'm his little brother, I'm Alex Myers." He glanced at Claire; he didn't want to hurt her. He never wanted too. Claire saw the kindness in his eyes; she saw the goodness, the squad member she read about. Not the one who betrayed one, but the warrior one.

"But, I thought he was dead?"

"He faked his death."

"How?"

"He injected himself with a virus before I engaged him in battle that night. A virus that was created years ago. However, our parents stole the virus and kept it from harm's way, but Ryan found it after he killed our parents."

"What is the virus called?"

"I don't know, he never told me." He was still glancing at Claire. She noticed that he was protecting her and going against his own brother.

"You're talking too much Alex." He turned towards his brother. He pushed Claire behind him and his arm was shielding Claire. She gripped onto his black trench coat. He knows she's in fear. "Ale, hand over the hostage." Alex didn't move and he wasn't going to give Claire to him. Ryan extended his arm towards Alex and Claire. "Alex, hand over the hostage." He was silent. Claire looked at him, he was firm and is standing his ground. He's proving to everyone that he doesn't want to be a part of this. He's proving it to Claire. "Give me the hostage now!" Alex was silent and felt Claire gripping harder. He glanced at Claire and noticed he had a plan. She nodded and secretly took his firearm out of the hollister of his belt.

"You want her." His hand was on his second firearm and Ryan still had his arm stretched out towards them. Then Ryan noticed that Alex has his firearm in his hand. His face went into anger.

"Come and get her." Both Alex and Claire raised their guns and fired them at Ryan and his two other associates. Ryan was on the ground groaning in pain. Alex knew his weakness; Claire shot the two trench coat guys. They didn't move. Alex grabbed Claire's hand and they both ran towards the elevator. As they got halfway to the elevator, Ryan was shooting at Alex and Claire. Alex shields Claire, turns around and shoots at Ryan again. Ryan gets hot in the shoulder, chest, arm and leg. He kneeled on the ground and groaned in pain. He looked up at Alex and Claire running in the elevator. Ryan's eyes changed into bright yellow cat eyes and everything around him started to levitate. He threw his arms forward and rocks started racing towards the elevator. Alex was shooting at the rocks and Claire was pressing the closed button. The door was slowly closing and Alex and Claire still shooting at the rocks and at Ryan. The doors finally shut, but Alex and Claire felt the last impact of Ryan's force. They were flown into the elevator wall. Both Alex and Claire groaned in pain. "Are you alright?" He put one hand on Claire's shoulder to see if she was conscious. She groans in pain, but not much."

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?"

"Just scratches, that's all." The elevator was going down to the entrance to headquarters. Alex helped Claire to get back on her feet. The elevator was moving fast and the sound of the 'ding' every time we passed a floor. It was silent in the elevator. After glanced at Claire, she was holding her arm and blood was spilling through her fingers. "That's a nasty wound you have there." Claire glanced at her arm and saw the wound and the blood. It was a gunshot wound. It wasn't something major.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a flesh wound. No big deal."

"Here, let me bind, so it won't get infected." Alex too out a black bandage which seems to be a scarf of some sort. He wrapped it around her arm and put some pressure on her flesh wound. She groaned a little, but the pain went away.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." His hand was still on her arm. Her skin was warm on his cold hand. They both stared at each other and saw something in him. He was innocent. Silence came upon them both. Claire felt something in him, something that she couldn't put her finger on. She broke the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Alex looked over at Claire, but she didn't look at him.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you come back? I mean why come now? To reality?" He didn't answer right away. He was silent for a moment, then answered Claire's question.

"I went into hiding, after I fought my brother a year ago. When I thought he was dead, I told Anya my goodbye to her and when the time comes she will understand what great power she will hold, in her heart."

"But the report said that you were dead too and Anya killed Ryan too."

"We alter her memory and therefore her mind thinks she killed both me and Ryan."

"Who's we? Was there someone else involved too?"

"All questions will be answered soon Claire, but for now, we need to focus on what Ryan unleashed in headquarters." Alex noticed some fear and she was all tensed up. He put his hand on her should. She looked at him and gazed into his eyes. They were dark, blue, ocean eyes. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. I got your back, I promise." He gave a shy smile to her and she smiled back at him.

"And I got your back too." She smiled at Alex. The elevator dinged. They were at the first floor of headquarters. Alex and Claire reloaded their guns, Alex gave Claire some ammo. "You ready, partner?" Alex looked at Claire. He couldn't believe it. She understands him; she knows that he didn't want to put innocent lives in danger. She's the only one who understands. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Ready partner." As he clicked his gun, the elevator doors opened and two trench coat guys were guarding. Alex kicked the guy on this left in the back of the leg. He fell to his knee and Alex broke his neck. Claire did the same thing. They both looked at each other and nodded. Claire walked first and Alex was watching her back. It was quiet, lights started to flicker and sparks started to go off because of the broken lights. The halls were silent and deserted.

"Hey, watch your step. There are a lot of bodies and blood. Don't want you tripping all over the place." She gave a smirk towards Alex.

"Same thing to you. Don't want you messing up your outfit."

"Pff, I've already done that doesn't really make that much of a difference." They both chuckled and kept walking towards their destination. They looked in the empty rooms and see if there were any survivors. All they found was more dead bodies and blood. They kept on walking through the halls and found the medical facility. Claire had her back to the wall near the door and Alex had his hand on the door knob. They both nodded at each other and ready for what's inside. Alex opened the door and went in first. He turned on his flashlight and see if it's all clear. Claire walked in slowly behind Alex. The medical facility looked like a tornado went through here. They walked through carefully, making sure they don't make as much sound and sharp objects. "I don't think anyone is here."

"Yeah, I don't think so either."

"This is crazy, where is everybody?"

"I don't know, let's get out here and search another room."

"Okay, let's go." As they started to walk towards the entrance, they heard static. "What was that?"Claire turned quickly around and flashed her flashlight in the room and saw nothing. Alex looked around to find the source of the static. Claire stayed near the entrance. Alex sweep the place one more time and his foot hit something black that looked like a walkie talkie. He picked up and held it up so Claire could see what it is. She looked at it and it looks familiar. "That's Steve's radio. What's it doing here?"

"Maybe he got injured before all of this happened."

"But I saw him before all of this happened."

"That could be it, but what's it doing here? Las time I remember he was escorting-" Claire paused and suddenly remembered something. Something that may cost her job.

"Oh god." Alex looked at her with confusion.

"What? What is it?"

Steve was escorting Leon and-" She paused and flashbacks started to flow in her mind. The research, the information, briefing Leon on the subject, the murders a year ago, The Myers Massacre, The Crimson Rose Elite Squad. Everything was starting to come back to her. She stood there in silence and Alex looking at her with a lost puppy dog face.

"Claire." Alex put a hand on her shoulder. Claire looked up at Alex. He was getting curious and worried. "Who was Steve escorting?"

"He was escorting Leon and Anya."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alex froze in his tracks. His breathing became hard and his chest was aching in pain when he heard Anya's name. His heart was in pain and surrounded by darkness. He didn't realize she would be here during the attack. He looked at Claire with deception in his eyes.

"Was she her during the attack?" Claire didn't answer right away. She gulped silently and spoke.

"She was here, but they probably moved her and her family to safety."

"She and her family would join this fight no matter what. Even if they were injured or something they still would to protect each other no matter what."

"She was here because she started to have symptoms from a sickness." Alex was silent. It's starting.

"What were the symptoms?"

"She had pain her head, she had a fever, started sweating, she had the chills and was exhausted like something was taking her life energy away." Alex looked away from Claire and looked at the radio in his hand. He gripped tight in his hand. The thought of the power within Anya would take control.

"We need to find her." He looked at Claire with determination in his eyes and Claire nodded. They both left the medical facility and walked quickly in the halls, looked through the rooms they came upon and battled the leftovers behind black trench coat guys. After going down all the halls and go through every room in their path. As they came to the last hall which leads to the command center.

"This is the last hall that leads to the command room. They have to be in one of these rooms."

"Or there in the command room. Probably the safest room right about now."

"Are you just guessing or just a hunch?"

"Well by the looks of it, there are eight trench coat guys and my brother is there too." He pointed down the hall were two trench coat guys try to unlock the bullet proof glass doors. Alex peeped around the corner trying to get a good look inside.

"What do you see?" Alex put his finger saying to give him a minute. He looked through the door and saw three people in the room. "Alex?"

"I see three people and their armed. The guy with dirty blonde hair looks pissed."

"That's Leon alright. Who else?"

"Uh, guy with orange hair and a choker around his neck. Looks like a rookie if you ask me."

"That would be Steve, he's a rookie. Joined not too long ago. Anyone else we know?"

"Let me see, there's Jenna and Mikey and that's all I see."

"They rest of them might be in the office which is in the command center. You can't see it from here because it's all the way in the corner."

"Okay, we need to get in there, but we need to get rid of them first." Claire looked around the corner and saw the eight trench coat guys and Ryan in the back watching them trying to open the doors. They needed to take out the trench coat guys along with Ryan.

"I have an idea."

"I'm up with anything you got." Claire smirked at him and she walked around and started shooting the trench coat guys in the head. The trench coat guys didn't see her coming. They all turned around and tried to shoot Claire, but they were slow and too late. Ryan saw her and walked toward her. She lowered her fun and stood there. She was asking for it. Alex saw Ryan running toward Claire. He was about to grab her, but Claire dodged him and kicked him in the back. Ryan yelled in pain and Alex punched him in the face. However, Ryan got back up and strike at Alex. He dodged it and reversed his attack. Claire strikes him from the back again, but Ryan saw it coming. He did a spinning back kick to her stomach and flew a few feet back away from Alex and Ryan. She groaned in pain, but got back up. Alex threw a punch at Ryan, but caught his punch and threw Alex toward Claire. She barely dodged Alex being thrown at her. He fell on the ground, but the dead bodies caught his fall. He got up fast and Claire ran towards Alex and was by his side. Ryan turned towards them and his eyes changed to his yellow cat eyes.

"Oh shit! Run!" Both Alex and Claire ran towards the doors as fast as they can to get away from Ryan. He lifted his arms and both Alex and Claire were lifted by Ryan's levitation. Ryan used full force and threw us towards the door. The doors were knocked down by Alex and Claire and Ryan's full power. They hit the ground hard from the impact of Ryan's power. They groan in pain, but shook if off and got back up on their feet. Ryan ran towards both of Alex and Claire. She dodged, but Alex got caught in Ryan's impact. Alex punched Ryan in the face, but caught it. He twisted Alex's arm and threw him into the wall. Claire kicked Ryan in the stomach and did a rising knee in Ryan's face. He yelled in pain, then grabbed Claire by the throat and started to squeeze her breath away. Alex tackled him to the ground and punched Ryan multiple times. Clare was coughing from almost being choked to death. She looked up and saw Alex beaten the shit out of Ryan. She got up and ran toward Alex.

"Alex, stop. That's enough." He was still punching him uncontrollably. Claire grabbed his arm and held him back. "I said that enough!" He looked up at Claire and saw the fear in her eyes. She saw his eyes were blue cat eyes. Her eyes went wide and in shock. He had the virus in him. "You have the virus; he injected you, didn't he?"

"No, I wasn't injected with it, I was born with it." After he told Claire, she didn't say anything, she was speechless. There was silent in the room until Ryan woke up from his slumber. He used levitation and threw Alex and Claire across the room. They left their guard down. The ground broke their fall and Alex saw Ryan getting up. As Ryan got up, gun shots were heard. Ryan yelled in pain. Alex and Claire didn't know where the gunshots were being fired. They looked behind them and saw Jenna, Leon, Mikey and Steve firing at Ryan. Leon helped Claire up to her feet and so did Jenna with Alex. Mikey and Steve kept firing at Ryan to keep him distracted. Steve ran towards Ryan and did a kick to his stomach and punched him in the face. Mikey did a drop kick to his shoulder and did a spinning back fist. Ryan groaned in pain, but Ryan was far from over.

"Alex was always the lucky one in the family! Mom and dad thought you were special; they didn't acknowledge me at all. Mom gave you everything and dad taught you everything he knows! I was a third wheel in that god forsaken family!" Alex stepped forward to his brother, Claire was about to stop him, but Leon put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her.

"I didn't want this! I never did! Don't blame mom and dad for your fatal mistakes! It wasn't their fault and it wasn't mine either! I did what you ask me to do!"

"Why! Why did you take my orders then! Why did you little brother! Why did you!"

"Because that's what brothers do! I did it for you! I idolized you in the beginning, but then I saw your true form! I saw what you were like. Killing innocent people including the squad!"

"You betrayed me and the entire Massacre!"

"Mom and dad transferred me, so I won't end up like you!"

"Well guess what! You are like me and you will never get rid of me! Never!

"NO!" Alex blinked his eyes and powerful force was rushed out of his body. Everyone ducked in cover from the blast from Alex. Leon covered Claire with his body and Steve and Mikey covered themselves. Ryan was thrown across the room and out the window. Alex's power slowly went down and his eyes changed back to normal. His dark, ocean, blue eyes. He fell to his knee, breathing hard and exhausted like his life energy was taken out of him. His chest was in pain and everything all over his body. He hadn't used his powers in a long time. He closed his eyes to try to take the pain away. His head was pounding, everything happened so fast for his power. He was suppressing it. Leon turned around and Claire saw Alex on his knees and pushed Leon out of the way. Steve and Mikey were covered in dark dust; they brushed it off their clothes and slowly walked around the command center to see if everything was back to normal. Even though it was trashed, but everything else was back to normal. Claire rushed to Alex side.

"Alex?" He opened his eyes and Claire kneeled down in front of him. He looked up at Claire's eyes and saw how worried she was for him. He felt the pain go away instantly when he saw Claire. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"You haven't used your powers in a long time, haven't you?" He was silent when she asked that question. Alex didn't answer right away; he never liked talking about the virus inside of him. He felt like a freak.

"I never used them before."

"Why?"

"I was a freak already; I didn't want to make a statement of it. I suppressed my power in me."

"Does Anya know?"

"Know that I was born with this virus? Never told her never got the chance too." Claire looked at him with a soft facial expression. She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and saw how understanding she is.

"Now you have a chance too. If you're ready, if not yet, wait for the right time." He gave her a shy smile and she gave one back. "Also I don't think this is the time to tell her now." He smirked at Claire's comment.

"Believe me, I'll tell her when everything here has been cleared up. She's still a suspect to the murder back in Portsmouth."

"How do you know about that?"

"Because Ryan was hired to kill her."

"Who hired Ryan to kill the blonde girl?"

"The principal of the school."

"Why did the principal of the school hire Ryan to kill the bitch of the school?"

"Good question, I don't know. Ryan didn't tell me what the plan was. He just said follow my lead and that was it. When he finally told me the plan that he was going to kill Anya, that's when I wanted out. It's like the past repeating itself."

"Sounds like it. However, with all the information your telling me, we need to de-brief you of all the information that Ryan gave or told you."

"I'll give you all the information that happened in the last two years from the past to present. I'll give you everything, I promise."

"You're willing to betray your own brother to protect just one life."

"He's killing many innocent lives and I helped him with it and I'm ashamed of it. I may never bury my sins for killing innocent lives, but I will save lives who are in danger from Ryan's wrath." Claire saw the determination in Alex's eyes. She now understands why he would go so far to take down his own brother. Claire sighed out.

"We'll talk about this later; right now we need to know if Anya is okay and get out of here while we still can." Alex nodded at Claire. They both got up and they started walking toward the Leon, Mikey and Steve. However, Leon grabbed Alex by the collar and gave him the death glare at him. Claire grabbed his arm.

"Leon, what the hell are you doing!"

"This guy doesn't deserve to see Anya. Not after what he did to her!"

"He knows about Anya's condition, he can help her, he's the only one who knows about the hidden power within her." Leon looked at her like she was crazy enough to trust Alex. Mikey spoke.

"She's right." Leon looked at him with the face 'you trust this bastard' look at Mikey. "We know Alex, he's the only who knows how to suppress Anya's hidden power. If we throw him out, Anya will just get worse and the power within her will get out of control and she won't be able to control it. I know Alex personally, he's like a son to me and Jenna, and I trust him and so does Claire. We need to him, Anya needs him." Leon was silent and was still looking at Mikey and then looks at Alex.

"You try to hurt her or take advantage of her; I will make sure you never exist." Alex nodded and Leon dropped Alex to his feet. He stumbled a little bit to catch his breath, but he was okay. Claire was by his side and gave the death glare to Leon.

"I trust him, I trust my partner. If you can't trust him, fine, but that doesn't mean can't be his partner whether you like or not!" Leon just stood there in usual stand, an emotionless face. Claire walked away from Leon and walked towards Alex near the broken window. Claire was by his side and watched out the broken window.

"No sign of Ryan?" Alex sighed.

"No sign of him anywhere around the area. He's long gone now. Since I'm using my power for the first time, it's gonna be harder for him to get to Anya."

"It also won't be easy for us to kill him either." Silence fell upon them. All they would hear was their own thoughts racing in their minds. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned around and walked away from Alex's side. She stopped in her tracks and glanced at Alex who was still looking out the broken window. "Alex." He glanced to Claire and both of them made eye contact. "The virus that you were born with, is there a cure for it?" Alex was silent before answering Claire's question. He turned towards Claire and walked away from the broken window. She broke eye contact with Alex and looked down at her feet. Alex stood in front of her. She looked up at his face; he saw how concerned Claire was. Finally, he gave Claire the answer.

"If there was a cure, I would've used it already." Claire nodded at his remarks. "I'm going to do whatever I can do to stop Ryan. If it does mean sacrificing my own life to save the people I care about." Claire didn't say anything to Alex's determination.

"It was your destiny to kill your own flesh and blood, wasn't it?"

"I was born in this world for one purpose and that purpose only. To put an end to Ryan's massacre."

It was silent in the command room. Claire and Alex were still standing after what he said. She wishes Alex didn't have to do this alone, but that's his choice. Alex wished for this entire massacre to end so it won't cause anymore pain to him and to the people around him. Claire moved closer to Alex and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"It was never over, wasn't it?" Alex was silent. He wrapped his arms around Claire's waist and hugged her. She felt his warmth coming from his body. She felt that warm feeling inside of her. He kissed on the top of Claire's head and leaned his head against hers.

"Death is only the beginning."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Alex?" He looked up at the stairs and he saw me. He saw how pale I was; dark, sunken eyes and the loss of weight stunned his eyes. Claire looked where he was looking at and she saw me. She looked at him and he just stared at me.

"Anya." I ran downstairs, passed Leon and everyone else, Claire moved out of the way and I hugged Alex as tight as I can. Alex caught me when I hugged him and he hugged me back as tight as he could too. Just feeling his warmth and his arms around me made me happy. He's alive, Ino was telling the truth, and Alex was alive. I let go of him and looked at him. He gave a small smile and I gave a shy smile to him. I can't believe I was looking at him, he wasn't a spirit, and he was real. A tear sneaked out of my eye, his hand was on my cheek and rubbed the tear away. I felt my body quiver, the life energy in me was drained out, my limbs were weak and my breathing started getting hard. My body felt hot and my body was getting heavy. I collapsed. "Anya!" Alex shouted, Leon caught me and held me in his arms for a moment. He carried me to the table, Steve threw everything off the desk and Leon laid me on the table. He took off his jacket and rolled up so it can be a pillow for my head. He brushed the strains of my hair out of my face. I felt his hand stroking my cheek in my sleep. I woke up. My eyelids opened slowly, I felt groggy and exhausted. It became fuzzy and blurry for moments, but it all went away. I saw Leon, Gerard, Jenna, Mikey, Steve and Boss clearly. Dad took my hand and squeezed it hard, he was getting worried.

"Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"I feel exhausted, my life energy is gone, I can barely move now, my breathing is heavy, and my head is in pain and everything in between." Leon put his hand on my cheek to calm me down. The feel of his skin against mine was warm again. I noticed something in Leon's eyes, they were distracted and focused on Alex. "Alex is here, isn't he?" He looked down at me.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel him. I feel his presences."

"How is that possible?"

"Because he has the same power I have. I can feel it." Leon was confused and I didn't know how to explain it to him. He doesn't know what's going on, it was all new to him. "Can I see Alex, please?" I tried to squeeze Leon's hand, but I was too weak to move anything, Leon didn't answer my question yet and I really want to see Alex. Ino told me in my unconscious stage said Alex was still alive. At first I didn't want to believe her, but I could feel him fighting for me. "Leon, please. I want to see Alex. Ino told me he was still alive. Please Leon please.." I was falling asleep and I could feel my breath getting short.

"Anya? Anya, answer me! Anya!" I didn't answer him. I fell into a deep sleep and I couldn't wake up from it. The voices in the background were in panic. I tried to awake from it, but I couldn't wake up. Leon's voice was trembling, I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't. It felt like a force was holding me back. "Anya, please wake up! Anya! Anya! Please, stay with me!" The more he panic, the more tears he shed. His heart was breaking inside, he felt hopeless.

"Leon?" He looked up and saw Claire through his tears. She stood right next to Leon. "Leon, she needs Alex. He can help her suppress her power. It's overcoming her. Alex is the only one who can help her." Leon stayed quiet. He didn't want Alex near me after what happened a year ago. However, he didn't like me being in this stage of pain.

"Is Alex the only one who can suppress the power inside of her?"

"I believe in him. He knows more about Anya's past and the power she has. He can get her out of this stage. If we don't act now, it will be too late." He knew she was right. He wants me to be pain free and be all smiles when I'm living. He sighed.

"Okay, I believe you." She nodded at Leon and looked over at Alex. He met Claire's eyes and he walked towards me and everyone around me. He walked next to Claire's side. All eyes were on Alex including Leon's dark, forest, green eyes glared at him. Claire touched his shoulder.

"You know what you're doing right?"

"I do and I know what's wrong too. She's missing her other half of her soul." Gerard, Mikey and Jenna looked at him with confusion. Gerard spoke.

"What do you mean she's missing half of her soul?"

"She never told you, didn't she?" Gerard was more confused. "Before Master Zero and Ino's death, Zero, Ino and Anya did a ritual that split in two. One is in her mind and the other is in a crystal necklace she has." Jenna looked at Gerard and back to Alex. She remembered the necklace.

"You mean the small blue crystal necklace I got Anya from my expedition I went on two months before the fight?" Alex didn't answer instead he took out the small blue crystal that was hanging around his neck. He showed it to Jenna and her eyes went wide. "Why is it glowing?" The small blue crystal was glowing a light blue color. It shined in Jenna's face when she looked at it closely. She reached for it and her fingers almost touched it, but quickly pulled her hand away. "Is Anya's soul in there?"

"It's her other half. The reason why she's like this is because the ritual was never complete." Gerard looked at Alex.

"What do you mean the ritual wasn't complete?"

"Ryan found out what we were doing and attacked both me and Ino. We were half way done, but we had to shorten the ritual for the time being.

"So Ryan was after Anya because she has the first half of her soul." It all made since to Claire after saying that comment. She looked at me and then back at Alex. "What do we need to complete the ritual?"

"Only the crystal and the proper text."

"Proper text? Like a saying or a prayer."

"It was a poem. A poem that Anya wrote two years ago. We used it because the words she used were from the song that described what she had gone through or the emotions that overwhelmed her." Alex turned towards Gerard. "Does she still have the poem she wrote two years ago?"

"She burned it last year along with everything else that had to do with the murders. She didn't want to be reminded of the terrifying memories." Alex was silent and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was important."

"It's okay, I would've done the same thing."

"Is there anything else that we can use for the ritual?"

"She sang a lullaby." Everyone looked at him, but he was staring at me while I was sleeping. "She sang a lullaby in her sleep." He looked up at Alex and made eye contact with him. Alex remembered me talking about a lullaby once, but was it the same lullaby?

"What's the name of the lullaby?" Leon didn't answer right away, he took his sweet time to remember the name.

"Sleeping Beauty." A flashback hit Alex like ice cold water. His head started to hurt and fell to his knees from the pain. Grinding his teeth, the flash was of him and me sitting together on the football field bleachers. The memories of happiness and laughter we had. The paper I handed to Alex was the lullaby. The title was in bold letters and said "Sleeping Beauty". Alex opened his eyes in shock. He noticed Claire was by his side.

"Are you okay?" He looked at Claire and back at the crystal.

"Leon's right. It's the lullaby that is the proper text for the ritual." Claire looked at Leon. He was so serious about me getting out of this state of almost going to hell. She looked at Alex; he got up slowly with the help of Claire and walked towards me. I was lifeless to Alex and to everyone around me. He closed his eyes and stood there for a moment and spoke.

"Ino, it's time." He opened his eyes and one eye on the right was yellow-orange color. His original eye color was autumn like a light brown and mix of yellow. After opening his eye, Ino appeared on the other side of me. Leon didn't move when Ino appeared he just looked at her and back at Alex. Everyone around Alex, Leon, Ino and me were stunned and shocked what Alex can do. Jenna walked towards Ino, she was right in front of Ino and she could feel the cold in the air.

"Ino?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"It's good to see you Jenna." She looked over at Gerard and Mikey. It felt like a family reunion. "Hello Gerard. Hello Mikey. It's been awhile." Both at them nodded, but Gerard spoke.

"It has been awhile. I'm glad your soul is not lost." She smiled. Jenna is still stunned by seeing Ino, but She's just a spirit.

"Ino, how is this possible?"

"All questions will be answered soon, but right now we must get Anya out of this stage." Jenna frowned, but she was right.

"Do you need my help?"

"I need you to help me sing the lullaby." Jenna nodded and looked at Alex. "Ready?" Alex nodded held the blue crystal over my chest. Ino and Jenna were on opposite's side of me, Ino raised both her hands and so did Jenna. She held Ino's hands. "Ready?" Jenna hesitated for a minute and then shook it off. "Ready." Ino sang the first section of then Jenna in the second.

"Sleep, my love, as the trees above protect you from the dark. A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn. Sleep my love, close your eyes and when you've awaken, the new day will bring to you and bright new world." It was Jenna's turn.

"Sleep my love as the birds above do rest their weary wings. Let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing. Sleep my love, close your eyes and when you awaken. The new day will bring to you a bright new world." They blue crystal started to glow rapidly. Alex looked up at Ino and said, "It's working!" Ino and Jenna sand the third section together.

"Ever so gently hear my voice; ever so softly feel my touch. Always so gently I walk, so go to so go to see my love." The crystal levitated and moved toward the middle of my chest. Everyone saw the crystal slowly moving down through my chest. I couldn't feel it because I was in a deep sleep. The crystal was in my chest and I felt electric bolts of energy flowing inside of my body. The other half of my soul was back inside of me. My soul was whole again.

I started hearing voices around me. I could hear dad, uncle Mikey, Aunt Jenna, Ino, Claire, Boss, Steve, Alex, but I didn't hear Leon's voice. My eyes opened up slowly, my eyelids felt heavy to open. My eye sight was blurry and I saw blurry figures around me. The blurry went away and I saw a familiar face. I looked over to the left and saw dad, uncle Mikey and Aunt Jenna. "Hi guys. Glad to see you okay." All three of them smiled at me. Dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"We're glad you're okay too." Dad was holding back the tears. Uncle Mikey and Aunt Jenna were happy that I was okay. I looked over on my other side and saw Alex and Ino. So Ino was right.

"Hey Alex, glad to see you in one piece." He gave a shy smile to me.

"Welcome back Anya. I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too. Glad to be back." Alex put his hand over mine and squeezed it. He was glad that I wasn't dead or killed by Ryan. Alex released her and walked towards Claire who was at the broken window. The breeze was blowing in her loose ponytail. Her skin felt cold from the wind. She felt a pair of arms around her waist. It was Alex.

"How is she?" asked by Claire.

"She just woken up, but she's doing okay."

"That's good. So, what happens now?"

"We need to get as far away as possible so Ryan can't pick up her scent."

"Her scent?"

"Her blood. She was bleeding while the crystal pierced her chest." Claire walked away at the end of the ritual. She didn't know me as well, so she had no business being there. She sighed.

"I don't want you to leave." Alex sighed.

"I know, but I have too. I need to train Anya and how to control her powers. I'm the only one who can train her." Claire closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. She didn't want Alex to leave, but he had too. "Come with us."

"What?"

"Come with us."

"I can't. I have to stay here. My dad is my only family left." Alex was silent, but still looking down at Claire's eyes. They were beautiful; they were colors of the blue sky with a hint of grey. He sighed.

"Ryan knows who I associated and that, I did with everyone."

"So if Ryan knows everyone here, that means-"

"He'll come after everyone in this room." Alex turned away from Claire and looked around at everyone including me. He turned back to Claire. "Everyone is in danger. He won't just come after me, but everyone else too." Claire looked down at her feet and avoided eye contact with Alex. He put on hand on Claire's shoulder. "We all need to get out of her and find a place where it is safe." Claire looked up at Alex.

"If we do leave, where are we suppose to go?"

"We have to find a safe house somewhere that Ryan's power can't detect any of us."

"How is that possible?"

"Ryan's power is cold. If we go somewhere warm, he can't get us, he'll be too weak to attack."

"So if we go somewhere when it's warm, we have the advantage."

"And everyone will be safe from Ryan's wrath." Alex wanted to get everyone out of harm's way including Ryan's wrath. Alex looked over Claire's shoulder and saw a black trench coat guy watching them and started running away. He blinked his eyes, Ryan's coming.

"What? What is it?" Claire looked over were Alex was looking, but saw nothing. She looked back at him. "Alex?"

"We need to leave, now."

"Master, they are still in the building. Shall we pursuit them?" Ryan stood there and watched his baby brother take the bait.

"Not just yet. Let's watch them squirm." He gave an evil smile and his eyes changed to yellow cat eyes. He is getting hungry and so are his little friends are waiting.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Boss, Jenna, Gerard and Mikey went to the garage to find some vehicles. "We have at least three vehicles. How many people are there?" He looked over at Jenna, Gerard and Mikey. Jenna spoke.

"There's Anya, Alex, Claire, Leon, Steve, Gerard, Mikey, me and you. So that leaves us seven including us, so nine."

"Cause we us all three vehicles just in case. You never know if we need room."

"True." Gerard started thinking and then heard footsteps from behind. Everyone ran towards the vehicles. Claire, Alex and Steve carried two bags each full of whatever weapons and ammo. Claire put her two bags in the black Jeep, Alex in the silver and Steve in the yellow. Leon carried me to the black Jeep and set me in the back. The door was open so I can hear them talk and what the plan was. I could hear Boss talking.

"We need to get out of here, but Ryan's men are hiding out there. How are we going to get pass them?"

"I'll go out there and try to get rid as many men as possible and throw smoke bombs. They won't see it coming. Not even Ryan will see it, he's too caught up with his own plans and revenge, he can't see the future clearly." Alex looked at everyone including me.

"I'll go with him, you can't take them down alone." Claire said with a sarcastic voice.

"Once we take down as many men as we can, will throw the bombs as cover, once the third bomb is activates, that will be your cue to drive off, Claire and I will ride off behind you with those motorcycles over there." He points to two black motorcycles over in the corner. Everyone argued with Alex and Claire taking out as many men as possible. Gerard, Jenna and Mikey climbed in the yellow jeep, Boss and Steve climbed in the silver jeep and Leon came up to me and hugged me and kissed me on my forehead. He looked at me with his dark, forest, green eyes.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay, just tired, but okay."

"We're getting out of here and I promise we'll have that talk." I gave him a shy smile and gave me a smile. He leaned his head against mine and our lips met. His soft lips felt good, he pulled me closer and the kiss became more passionate. Everyone was getting ready for departing, but some did lay eyes on us, but then they went back to preparation. We finally broke the kiss and we both breathed heavy after the long kiss. He's so handsome and I'm still wondering why is he attracted to me? He could have any girl including that Claire girl. She's pretty and hot, he could get her any day, but he went after me. Why? "Anya?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Leon.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, just spaced out a little."

"Is something on your mind?"

"There is something, but we can talk about it later." I looked away from Leon's eyes to Claire's eyes full of jealousy. She quickly looked away and walked towards the motorcycle. I looked Leon and gave him a shy smile, but something was bothering me and I felt helpless. Alex was using his own life to protect me. I couldn't let him do that, so it was time for me to stand up and fight. I got up slowly, but Leon put his hands on my shoulder and sat me back down.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to help Alex."

"You're too weak to help him besides he has Claire with him, he'll be fine without you."

"I'm going to help him no matter what! Leon, he is my best friend, the one who almost gave up his own life to protect me, if he gets killed, I will never forgive myself. I know you don't like him and you think he deserves to die, but for a guy who would give up his own life for mine, then I don't know you." I got up and walked towards Alex and Claire. Alex looked up at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Anya, you should be up and about right now, you need your rest."

"Alex you said that to me since I found you, I'm going to help you no matter what."

"If get killed, I won't forgive myself."

"I won't get killed since I have my partner in crime back." It was silent for a moment, Claire was still standing right next to Alex and she was raged with jealousy. I didn't look at her because I didn't want to deal with her; Alex saved me, now it's time for me to return the favor. He gave me a grin and I smiled at him.

"Okay, but you might want this jacket to keep yourself warm." He took of his jacket and handed it to me and I put it on. It was a black hooded cotton jacket, he also handed me a mask that would only cover half of my face. I looked back at him and then I realized he kept my mask when we were on the Crimson Rose Elite Squad.

"You kept my mask?"

"I did because I knew I would see you again. Plus I kept these too." He pulled out two of my twin dragon samurai swords. My eyes were wide, I haven't seen them in two years until now. I took them out of his hands and I was happy they were back in mine.

"How the hell did you get them back from Ryan?"

"Well since I was working for him, I knew if I left, he wouldn't know they were gone and thought they were stolen."

"So you took them back?"

"Yup and now you are whole again, you should have them back."

"Thanks Alex, I don't know what to say."

"How about we put up a good fight."

"Sounds like a plan." I went through the bag grabbed three smoke bombs, I still had my two firearms and my ammo, I grabbed another firearm and took a dagger that has the insignia of the Crimson Rose Elite Squad. I put it in my thigh belt, the two twin dragon samurai swords chris cross on my back and the third firearm and ammo in the utility belt. I looked at my mask and memories started flooding back of who I am. "Anya, are you ready?" I looked back at Alex who is already on the motorcycle. Claire was glaring at me since I took over her position, she walked towards the black jeep were Leon was. He was leaning against the jeep looking at me. He was mad, but I wasn't going to stand around being sorry for myself, he should've understood, but I guess he didn't. Claire was at Leon's side and they both were glaring at me. I looked back at Alex and gave him a smile.

"Let's do this." I grabbed my dagger and threw it at the red button that opened the garage door.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

We turned on our motors engines and as the doors opened we released the brakes and rode out of the garage. Two groups of black trench coat guys came out of the bushes and started shooting at us. We dodged bullets and Alex already had 12 kills, I on the other hand have 13 kills.

"Get ready!" I nodded at him still firing at trench coat guys. Half of the group was gone. Alex threw two of the bombs. Smoke was everywhere. I nodded at him and he threw the third one. It went off. "Go! Go! Go!" The black jeep went out first, then the silver and the yellow. "Go Anya!" I turned towards him while he was still shooting down those black coats and I knew I couldn't leave him behind. There were too many for him to take on alone. As I watched the three vehicles leave and saw dust floating in the air. I looked back at Alex one more time and decided to do the most stupidest stunt that I know I'm going to get my ass chewed later on today. I released the breaks and drove towards the massive group of black trench coat guys. "Anya! No!" I heard Alex yell at me, but I knew had to do this it was the only way, the way to save everyone including Alex. I know I had moved on after Alex disappeared and now with Leon, but my heart hasn't moved on. I still love Alex. I know he hurt me, but he did what he had to do and now I'm returning the favor. I glared at Ryan in the middle of the group of the black trench coats and took out my guns and started firing at him. The sad part was that he was using his hands to block all the shots like he's using some telepathic powers or something like that. However, I wasn't going to give up that easy. I jumped from the motorcycle and took out both my twin dragon samurai swords, landed on my feet and striked at Ryan. The motorcycle hit two vehicles of theirs and Ryan and I started to fight each other.

"Well, this is a surprise isn't it?" He smirked at me and I bucked him off and swung at him again and this time for his head, but he blocked it with his hand. I was kind of surprised by it, but I wasn't going to let that distract me. I swung at him with my other twin dragon sword to his side, but he blocks that too. He smirked at me and my eyes were wide.

"I don't understand? Why aren't you bleeding?"

"I'm using the Force child."

"What?"

"The Force my dear, I have the Force inside of me. It's like I have telepathic powers, but only strong then that." He bucked me off and he used the Force and I was pushed to the ground. I got up quickly and went into my defense position. I was already breathing heavy and I couldn't make an escape because my motorcycle exploded when it made impact with the two vehicles. "You can defeat me Anya. There's nothing you can do. You don't have the power or the strength to defeat me." He was right; I don't have enough strength to defeat him. He has this some kind of power that I don't have or something like that. It was impossible to get my twin swords towards him. I tried striking at him, but he caught my wrist and pulled me towards him. "I can feel the Force inside of you, I sense your fears, your anger, but you don't know how to use it."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Come now child, you've noticed the change in your eyes, you've had visions, you can feel everyone's auras especially yourself. You don't know how much power you have inside of you and I'm going to take that away."

"You don't know what I have inside of me! How do you know that I have the Force inside of me that I don't even know of! I don't even know myself if I do have the Force!"

"Oh but you do know, you just haven't figured it out yet." I tried to free myself, but his grip was too tight on my wrist and he hand his other hand he had a gripped the back of my head. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and it was making me sick. I glanced at him and his eyes were yellow cat eyes. They almost look like demon like eyes, it was a good thing I had my mask on, but it was only covering half of my face, so he could still see my eyes. He smirked at me and it a scary sight to see his smirk. "You have no idea what's in store for you, however, I intend to take away the Force inside you."

"I don't have the Force!"

"Oh yes you do and you will never get the chance to use it, I'll make sure of it."

"If you're so sure, why don't you take it now and get over with it!?"

"Because I still need you for the next part of my plan."

"What are you planning Ryan!?"

"You shall see soon my dear, but for now I will make you suffer right here and right now and no one is around to save you." He let out a evil laugh and I struggle to get away from him, but he wouldn't budge until.

"Wanna bet!" Alex punched Ryan in the face and he finally lost his grip on my wrist and the back of my head. I jumped kicked him in the face and back flipped away from him. I hissed because of the pain in my wrist and in the back of my head. I saw Alex driving towards me, I got up and started running towards the exit away from Headquarters. As Alex got closer and his hand reached for mine. "Give me you're hand!" I reach for his hand and he pulled me up and I sat behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back. It was a close call because I could've been killed if Alex hadn't come to my rescue. I glanced back and only saw a big dust ball and a dark figure which only meant it was Ryan and watching us drive away. I looked at the road as it was zooming by us and started to think. What if I do have the Force? What if it's inside of me? However, I wouldn't know if I did have the Force inside of me. Maybe I should ask Alex, he may know what this Force Ryan was talking about since I didn't know anything. Also I know my ass was going to get chewed by Alex once we stop for gas or for food. However, I couldn't get the feeling out of my head, do I really have the Force inside of me or not?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It's been two hours since we escaped from Ryan and escape from my almost death experience again. We were still riding and try to catch up with the others that I had already escaped while we made the distraction. I know it was stupid to fight Ryan since he ten times stronger than me and he has the 'Force' of some sort and kept saying that I have it too. However, I don't really know if I do have the Force. It just seems ironic that he would say something to me that I don't even know myself. I looked forward and saw three vehicles parked outside of an old gas station with a diner that looks very new. As we came up to the gas station, I saw everyone with worried faces and concerned looks. I could see Claire and her red hair shinning in the sunlight as she uses her hand to shield her eyes from the dirt flying everywhere. Alex stopped and parked the motorcycle away from the others so we could talk. Alex turned off the engines and got off the bike and jerks off his helmet.

"Unbelievable!" I knew he was pissed and I knew it was at me and the fact that I was almost killed by Ryan's hands. I got off the bike and took off my helmet, I didn't walk towards him. I simply leaned on the bike, crossed my arms across my chest and stared at the ground.

"I did what I had to do and I thought by taking out Ryan right there and then, I thought it was the best option and we all would be free from his terror. I guess I didn't think it through enough though."

"You're not wrong there."

"Look I made a mistake okay. I didn't know he was that strong and didn't know he has this power called the Force or whatever he called it. I was only thinking about everyone else's safety including yours." He looked towards me and I could see that dark, cold stern in his face. I didn't like that look at all so, I gave him one. The one that 'I saved your ass from killed again' look. It was like a death stare contest and either of us was going to lose. I didn't break eye contact with him because he needs to know that I was doing it for the greater good. He broke eye contact and sighed heavily.

"I know you were trying to help out and trying to end the terror that he caused for the both of us, but I can't stand the fact that he could have easily killed you when I didn't come and get you."

"I can take care of myself; I'm not the same awkward girl you met in freshman year! You need to realize I can take care of myself and I know my way around. I've been trained a higher level then you! I'm practically an assassin for Christ sake!"

"That doesn't mean you can risk your life for others!"

"You can't make my decisions Alex! I make my own and I will protect others that are in harm's way!"

"Anya, do you realize what Ryan said!? He said that you may have the Force inside of you! Do you realize what that means!?"

"Then you tell me what it means because I do sure as hell I don't!" I glared him down because I'm all confused about this whole Force and Alex seems to know about it. We both glare at each other for god knows how long, but this wasn't getting me answers. This time I broke eye contact. I sighed out a heavy breath; he knew when I sigh out heavy breathing. "This is getting us nowhere Alex. If we continue to argue with each other, then Ryan will win this war. I can't just sit on the sidelines while everyone else is fighting our enemy. You know how strong he's getting, you and I both know we can't take him on by ourselves, we can work together and we can end this once and for all." I looked up at Alex, who was still glaring at me, but his glare softened at me and he ran his hand through his hair. He knew I was right on point, we both can't take on Ryan alone no matter how hard we try, and we would both lose. He sighed and looked at me again.

"You're right, the more we argue about this, the stronger Ryan will become. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you know how I get when you're life is in danger. I know you're mad that I didn't tell you I was alive, but I had to stay in hiding so I know what Ryan was planning and I still don't. Believe me I wish I could've told you I was alive, but I couldn't. If I did, Ryan would have found and kill you. I wasn't going to risk that, I couldn't." I walked over to Alex and hugged him tightly. He hugged my back and leaned his head against my shoulder. His red hair was tickling the sides of my cheeks and neck as the wind whipped through our hair. I could feel everyone's eyes on me including Leon's. Alex pulled away from the warm hug and rested his hand on my cheek. His skin was so soft, so warm I almost forgot that I had a crush on him when we were still in high school and I think I still do. "Promise me something."

"Okay."

"Promise me that you'll stay alive. No matter what happens to me promise me that you will stay alive to keep the legend alive. Keep the Crimson Rose Elite Squad alive."

"I promise." He smiled and gently pecked my lips. I couldn't help, but smile because I've been waiting for a long time for him to kiss me and now he did. However, I felt a ping of guilt because I feel like I was with Leon which I was, but he never thought about us not in serious relationship. We haven't put a label on our relationship so to me there never was a relationship, I was just his next call I guess. I sighed and leaned against my motorcycle. "So what do we do from here now?" Alex shrugged and looked at me.

"At this point, I don't have a plan since I don't know what Ryan is planning at all."

"Well, we can always confront him about it, but that leads to suicide."

"Yeah and we can't go back and fight because we lose that fight."

"We would need reinforcement, but everyone from the elite squad is either dead or gone their separate ways and I don't want to bring them into this fight if it's between you, me and Ryan."

"That's one thing we can agree."

"And I don't want to bring newbies into this either because they don't know what Ryan can really do."

"The newbies wouldn't last long no offense, but with all the training that Leon has got, it still wouldn't be enough."

"None taken and I agree with you on that. Claire doesn't probably understand neither does Leon, we need to figure out a plan, but first we need to find a place to stay for the night."

"Right let's find a motel and then we can start a plan from there and see who can help us or not."

"I have a list of names that may be useful to use like weapons expert, master assassin, top engineer, special ops agent and others."

"We can go over that when we find a place to stay."

"Let's go tell the others what's the next plan." Alex nodded and we both walked over to the group. I saw dad looking over at us and gave us a smile along with Jenna, Mikey, Steve and Boss. Leon and Claire weren't really happy, I know Claire likes Alex and I honestly don't know what Leon has to be jealous about, but he never defined our relationship. So I don't have to be worry about that, at least I hope not. Dad walks up to us eager to know what we've been talking about.

"So what's the plan?" I looked over at Alex and he nodded.

"We need to find a place to stay over the night and figure out a plan." Dad nod and so did everyone else expect for Claire and Leon. I didn't like the expressions they were giving me and Alex. Claire stepped up in front of Leon and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What about Ryan? We can't just keep running away, we should fight him." Alex sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Do you want to get killed?"

"I think it's better if we take on Ryan now, we might as well be dead." Claire stay silenced and glares at me as I make my statement. "That's what Ryan wants; he wants you to think that he may not be a threat, but you don't know Ryan like we do. We fought against him before and only three of our teammates made it out alive." Everyone was silent, I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Alex. He knew Ryan and I have a score to settle once and for all and I wasn't going to let him take the people I love. "Let's just find a motel or something and get out of the open. Who knows if Ryan sent one of his men after us and may be tracking us." They all nodded and started heading back to the vehicles. Claire and Leon were still standing there still having their eyes on me; I turned on my heels and walk towards Alex's motorcycle until Leon grabbed my wrist.

"We need to talk." I spun around and looked straight into Leon's eyes. I didn't want to talk to him; we actually don't have time to talk right now.

"There's nothing to talk about. Not now anyway."

"Then when?"

"I don't know Leon. I don't know." I snapped at him and glared at him. He glared at me back and I scowled at him and started to walk towards Alex's motorcycle. I turned around and met Leon's glare. "All I can tell you is, I'm not one to be messed with." With that Alex held out his arms and I reached for his arm. I climbed the back of the motorcycle and wrapped my arms around Alex's waist. He turned on the engine and took off first while everyone followed us. The wind hit against my skin, I tightened my grip on Alex's waist and he rested his right hand on my hands. I still couldn't get my mind off of what Ryan was telling me, that I have the Force. The question is what is the Force?

"Hey are you alright back there?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Alex's voice. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm doing alright, how far are we to the nearest town?"

"I don't know I haven't seen a sign yet, but I'll tell you as soon as I see a sign."

"I have eyes too you know." He laughed and so did I, Alex always know how to make me laugh and smile. It's been awhile since he made me laugh and smile, I think that's what I missed the most. I'm glad Alex is back and alive; I just hope it stays that way for awhile cause I have a feeling that it's about to end sooner then we think.


End file.
